My Personal Nightmare
by Stormyskies89
Summary: AU. It's bad enough that the ministry has tried to control the lives of Harry Potter and his sister, Holly, from the time their parents died. Now they are altering the lives of every young witch or wizard in the whole of Wizarding Britain. Near forcing them to marry someone they don't want to. Multiple pairings. MARRIAGE LAW FIC
1. Prologue: And So It Starts

**Title:** My Personal Nightmare

**Summary:** AU. It's bad enough that the ministry has tried to control the lives of Harry Potter and his sister, Holly, from the time their parents died. Now they are altering the lives of every young witch or wizard in the whole of wizarding Britain. Near forcing them to marry someone they don't want to. Multiple pairings.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, never will. I only own Holly.

**A/N:** This is set in Harry's fifth year - but Voldemort has already been defeated the year previous. All will be explained later in the fic. You'll have to be patient to find out the how, what, when, where and why. Further notes at the bottom of chapter.

* * *

_It's a beautiful night;_

_We're looking for something dumb to do;_

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you;_

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it this dancing juice;_

_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you_

– _Marry You, Bruno Mars_

* * *

_**PROLOGUE**_

_**AND SO IT STARTS**_

It was a warm morning in June when the owls arrived. Harry Potter and his older sister, Holly, were having breakfast in the formal dining room of their family's home in Leeds as they swooped in through the window. Each dropping a letter in front of the Potters and then swooping out again. Holly turned hers over and frowned.

She sighed heavily, "It's from the Ministry."

Harry rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh and pushed his letter away, "I thought we'd have to wait a bit longer for this," he said.

"Well, at least we know what it's about." Holly said, carefully breaking the wax seal and pulling out the letter. She read it carefully, before giving an aggravated sigh and throwing it onto the table.

"That bad?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Worse." Holly groaned, watching as her brother broke the seal on his. Harry's expression, Holly decided, was hard to decipher. Still he handed his letter to Holly. She read it three times, the smile growing wider and wider on her face.

"Luna Lovegood?" Holly said, trying and failing spectacularly to hide her amusement.

"She's kind of cool." Harry said, "Right?"

"I only know what I've heard from Hermione. So I don't know much about her. You're the one that knows her. Hermione called her 'Loony Lovegood'." Holly said.

"Who'd you get then?" Harry said with a sinister grin, "Cormac McLaggen?"

"Draco Malfoy." Holly said, waiting for her brother to laugh.

"Oh, Holly…I don't know what to say to that." Harry said, feeling a little like she'd just punched him in the gut.

Draco Malfoy? Harry let the name roll around his head for a while. Soon he would be Draco's brother-in-law and in turn the union would make his sister, Holly Malfoy. Didn't roll off the tongue like Holly Potter did.

Though, Harry thought, it wasn't like they really had much of a choice in the matter, not if they didn't want to be left with only what they could carry. The Ministry was watching for runners. They had posted guards near Gringotts, watching for anyone making sudden large withdrawals from their vaults. He had heard they had also posted security around muggle methods at well, London Heathrow and the new Channel Tunnel finished last year in particular. Harry was no lawyer, but he was pretty sure that revoking citizenship and seizing the assets of any British magical leaving the country that couldn't prove prior plans or the travel being work related must be against some law somewhere.

But that was a project for later, once he and Hermione could sit down and look over things. Rushing in blindly had nearly cost him his head last year against Voldemort and while this situation wasn't quite as dire, he had...mostly...learned his lesson.

They were to be given an allocated date and time – the Ministry would contact them with that later – and they would marry their elected spouse. Harry thought about his. It really could be worse, he supposed. He couldn't deny he was disappointed he wasn't paired with Ginny. But he hoped she got someone who would treat her well and that was well liked by her family. He couldn't begrudge her getting a guy that would love her like she deserved.

"Morning, Cubs." A voice made the pair look up, Sirius and Remus had emerged from their rooms.

"Good Morning, Uncle Remus." Holly said, with a roll of her eyes.

"We're not children anymore, Uncle Sirius." Harry groaned.

"There's some eggs in the warmer by the stove or there's toast." Holly said, getting to her feet.

"Holly. Sit down, it's ok. Any news from the Ministry?" Remus asked, taking a seat at the table. Sirius disappeared into the kitchen.

"Our letters arrived today. With our elected spouse's name." Holly said, fake cheerful. She wasn't thrilled with her spouse but she didn't have a choice. The Ministry had chosen him and she stuck with him for the rest of her life. Remus gave her a small smile, he could tell she perhaps didn't know or like this person a lot.

"Who's the lucky lady, Harry?" Sirius called from the kitchen, they could tell he was grinning.

"Luna Lovegood, she's kinda cool." Harry said, Remus nodded slowly - Sirius made a noise of approval. He knew of Luna and her father, Xenophilius, and they weren't bad people. It was unfortunate that Xenophilius had lost his poor wife, Pandora, to an accidental spell that went awry. It was just sad that Luna had to see it – she was nine.

"Holly, what about you? Who's your spouse?" Remus avoided saying 'who's the lucky guy' because he had guessed that she wasn't thrilled.

"Draco Malfoy." Remus paled rapidly and Sirius swore, the smashing of a plate told them he'd dropped it in shock.

"_Who?_" Sirius growled, appearing around the corner.

"Draco Malfoy, Uncle Sirius." she said, "I don't know that much about him, I only know him from what Harry, Ron and Hermione have told me. And I haven't had to deal with him at school - unless he got in trouble with Marcus." Holly said.

"What's your point, Holly?" Harry asked, frowning.

"I don't know him personally. Only by hearsay. So I hear that he's a bully, a git and a proud pureblood. I don't know anything else about him. I can ask some fifth years to tell me about him. Though I might just avoid Pansy Parkinson - she's in his house right?" She asked turning to her brother.

"Yeah, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle. They're his cronies." Harry growled, he really didn't like where Holly was headed with this.

"I'm going to need to get to know him, Draco I mean. Can we reserve judgement until then?" She asked.

"I can put aside past prejudices. But your brother and Sirius might take a bit more convincing." Remus said with a smile, reaching out and picking up one of the letters he began to read.

"Dear Mr Potter," his eyes scanned the letter quickly, his mouth moving with the words, he sighed as he reached the end of it,"With regards, some underpaid Ministry official." He sighed.

"Does it actually say that?" Sirius asked snatching Holly's from the table.

"Of course not. But Michael Oxford is the one who will get the blame when the parents and the witches and wizards complain about it. The poor chap." Remus said.

"Well, maybe other couples night not be so bothered by it. I mean if I had gotten Fred Weasley and Harry had gotten Ginny Weasley, we wouldn't be having this conversation would we? There'd be no reason to. We'd have our happy endings."

"Remember that living with someone is not the same as loving them. You and Fred may have _thought_ you'd have a happy ending, but he's an inventor, right? He'd be spending a lot of time with George and when you got married he'd have to split his time. I know, Harry, you gave your winnings last year to them to start inventing. Admirable, really. Considering that they tried to make you keep it.

"But with all his inventing with George - he'd have to split his time between you and George, and when they eventually get that Joke shop, that Ginny and Ron have mentioned - he'll have three things to put his time and energy into. You, George and the shop. It would eventually either leave you or George or the shop being neglected.

"And Fred doesn't want anything like that to happen. He'd be a lot happier if he didn't have to get married. Therefore could spend all his time between George and the shop and really they are one and the same anyway." Remus said, "It would have been the same with Harry and Ginny. Harry would want to spend all his time with Ginny, but then he'd neglect his studies - then there's you. You'd start feeling neglected. Harry would hate to do that, right?" Harry nodded.

"So what's your point Remus?" Sirius asked.

"My point is, that with Draco being paired with Holly, he only has two things to focus on at school. His studies and her. He doesn't have a sibling who may feel a little left out. The only people who he may neglect are his friends but they are going through the same thing. So they understand. I'm not concerned, it'll all work out in the end." Remus said with a smile.

* * *

"She'll be alright." Harry said as he joined Sirius and Remus in the living room.

"Of course she will. The only question is how much it costs after." Remus agreed.

"It almost makes me feel bad for Narcissa's brat." Sirius said as he ran his fingers over a long, jagged scar that 6-year-old Holly had given him.

"I blame you Sirius," Remus offered.

Sirius gave a groan, lazing back on the couch further, "Are we really rehashing this old argument?"

Remus shook his head, "What's done is done. At least Harry is a brooder, he's much worse when he gets going."

After Harry's indignant shout of offense, he turned to the boy in question, "Sorry Harry, but it's true. Last time Holly got really worked up, we had to rebuild part of the house. The last time you did...how many was it Sirius?"

"Twelve, including my dear cousin Bella and her husband. Let's face facts, the world is glad you're a brooder Harry. Holly leaves broken things in her wake, you leave broken people. Not that they didn't deserve it, mind you."

Sirius gave a small snicker as Harry threw up his arms in exasperation as he left.

Remus shrugged, "I did warn you that having Moody train Harry was a bad idea. But you've never listened to my better ideas."

"It worked. And we're all better off for it." Sirius said, defensively crossing his arms.

"We are, despite my misgivings. I still think you made a mistake never marrying."

"Oh for the love of...Moony, it wasn't going to happen. If it matters so much to you, why didn't you?"

Remus gave a long sigh, "You know why. No respectable witch would marry a werewolf, while it would be wrong and dangerous to foist the problem on a muggle woman."

With a quick flick of his wand, two cold beers flew from the kitchen into his open hands. He handed one off to Sirius and the two men cracked them open before giving a light toast for old times' sake.

Taking a sip and setting up a few privacy charms so the teens wouldn't listen in, Sirius set it down as he stated, "As much as I miss James, if I had to choose, I'd rather Lily had lived."

Remus nodded, "You've told me this before. It's why I told you to get married you know."

"I know, I know. But after Marlene died...and then by the time things settled we were busy looking after Harry and Holly. I didn't really have time to spend on dating. But that's a regret of mine, since neither of them grew up with any sort of mother. Harry's turned out pretty well, all things considered, even though he's picked up Mad Eye's belief that restraint in a fight is ludicrous. Holly though…"

"I'm just glad she's taken more after Lily in skillset. Charms is her best class, like mother like daughter. And with her anger if Malfoy does anything to irk her, he'd best duck for cover. She doesn't often miss." Remus said, recalling a pillow she had cursed to fly around hitting Harry repeatedly over the head during the lead up to the summer holidays at school. It was a small couch cushion and she had been around the corner of the room, not able to clearly see the cushion let alone Harry himself. But it had batted him over the head all afternoon until he finally got fed up with not being able to unravel her enchantments and promptly reduced the offending cushion to ash.

"You have to admit though the cushion incident was kind of funny." Sirius said with a chuckle, soon enough they were laughing at their memories of Holly accidently charming things - or doing things at Hogwarts.

* * *

Holly sat in her room reading a letter she had received only that morning. It was from Hogwarts, it informed her of the Prefects of that year and that she was Head Girl with Marcus Turner as Head Boy.

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that the Headmaster had chosen you to be Head Girl of Hogwarts for the coming year. As well as being in charge of your fellow students of Gryffindor you will also organise the patrols of the prefects, this year those prefects are as follows:_

**Gryffindor:** _Hermione Granger and Dean Thomas_

**Slytherin:** _Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy_

**Ravenclaw:** _Padma Patil and Anthony Goldstein_

**Hufflepuff:** _Susan Bones and Ernie MacMillan_

_You will also be assisted by Head Boy, from Ravenclaw, Marcus Turner. We are sure you will both hold you positions with grace and firm but fair authority. Congratulations, Miss Potter._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Holly sighed heavily and ran her hands through her hair. That was slightly unexpected but not entirely unwelcome. This also indicated that their book lists would be on the way soon. They technically tended to arrive in July so that all the students had time to get all their books. Holly gave another sigh, got to her feet - tossing her letter onto her desk - she softly ran her fingers over Pandora's creamy brown feathers.

"Well, Dora, it'll be one heck of an interesting year." Holly said, Pandora gave her an affectionate nip on the finger before burying her head under her wing to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **In case you were all curious 'Marcus Turner' was the male 5th year Ravenclaw Prefect in Holly's 5th year while she was a Prefect. It is listed on _Harry Potter Wiki_ that Marcus Turner was a prefect in 1993 - which makes Harry a third year at the time. Darth Vulturnus – my BETA and co-author suggested Dean as prefect instead of young Mr Weasley.

I'm also adding in here a HUGE and absolutely MASSIVE kudos and thanks to - well basically my co-author of this - Darth Vulturnus. He has helped me in an indescribable way. Check out his note below to see just how much he has helped me out.

**Alpha Pairing:**

_Holly Potter/Draco Malfoy_

**Beta Pairings:**

_Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood_

_Ron Weasley/Susan Bones_

_Hermione Granger/Cedric Diggory_

_Neville Longbottom/Alicia Spinnet_

_Ginny Weasley/Colin Creevey_

**B/N: **Hi! Darth Vulturnus here. I feel I should state that I have a major hand in this. Stormy wanted to write a marriage law romance story starring Draco and an elder sister of Harry. The alpha pairing is hers and the backbone idea of this fic. When she was bouncing ideas off me, we ended up having me decide all the beta pairings due to convoluted reasons that would take far too long to explain here. Suffice to say, if anyone wants to get pissy about any of the beta pairings, PM me before flaming her for not conforming to your taste, since the beta pairings weren't actually her first choices.


	2. Chapter One: Relinquishing Control

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, never will. I only own Holly.

**A/N:** This is set in Harry's fifth year - but Voldemort has already been defeated the year previous. Further notes at the bottom of chapter.

* * *

_It's a beautiful night;_

_We're looking for something dumb to do;_

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you;_

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you_

– _Marry You, Bruno Mars_

* * *

**Chapter One -**

_**Relinquishing Control**_

Holly had never packed early for school. She was a classic procrastinator. This year was no different. Her trunk lay open on her bedroom floor, she was on the cupse of turning 17 and she couldn't wait until she could simply charm her clothes and books to pack themselves. It would be so much easier. The only thing that lay in her trunk were her school robes. Already pinned on her Gryffindor robes was her Head Girl badge. She glanced up sharply when something tapped on her window. The Hogwarts letters.

As Holly opened her window the owl set itself down on the ledge, dropping the letters on her desk and then flying off again. Breaking the wax seal she slowly unfolded the letter already knowing what she would find. She set Harry's aside and read over hers.

_Standard Book of Spells Grade 7_

_Most Potent Potions_

_An Advanced guide to Transfiguration_

_One Hundred Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_Notable magical names of our time_

_Dragon Species in Great Britain_

_Ancient Runes: Advanced_

This was going to be expensive. She took note of Harry's and glanced at where her fifth year books were still stacked against the wall. She'd never been careless with her books but her friends often were careless. The pages were dog-eared and the covers were tattered. He'd need new ones, her's weren't worth it.

"Harry! Get dressed! We're going to Diagon Alley!" She called further up the stairs to her brother's room. She heard him give a muffled affirmative to her statement. Twenty minutes later they were ready to floo to The Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

"So, Head Girl huh?" Harry said as he and Holly stepped into Diagon Alley. She glanced around, then turned to him frowning.

"What of it?" She asked, she checked her list one more time and decided that their first visit would be to Gringotts.

"Well, do you know who the prefects are?" He asked. She gave him a smile and nodded.

"Yes and so do they." She replied, "they would have gotten it in their Hogwarts Letters. But none of them will know who the Head Girl or Head Boy are." He waited but she said no more.

"And?" Harry pressed, "who are they? Dean and Lavender? Seamus and Parvati? Neville and Samantha?"

"Dean and Hermione." Holly said as they made their way towards Gringotts. She took in the look on Harry's face and suppressed a giggle.

_Hermione,_ Harry considered, _well that makes sense. But Dean? Now that is a surprise. But he is a better choice. Hermione is all rules and homework, Dean at least has decent grades and he does his homework. _Again being friends made Harry slightly biased.

"Yeah I was shocked too. But then perhaps they figured that I would be a bit too lenient on you." Holly grinned, "it'll be fun though. I've also got to deal with Pansy Parkinson and Draco from Slytherin. Padma Patil and Anthony Goldstein from Ravenclaw and Susan Bones and Ernie MacMillan from Hufflepuff. Marcus got Head Boy." Holly said.

They were stopped at the door of Gringotts and asked their business for visiting the bank. Holly shared a looked with Harry and they rolled their eyes, this was just like the Ministry to do this.

"Returning Hogwarts students." Holly said, "Holly and Harry Potter." The Auror at the door nodded and let them in. The absurdness of this made the Potters look at each other and smother giggles.

* * *

"Higher security? A goblin _and_ an Auror at the vaults? It's like they don't trust us." Harry said, Holly sighed and directed him towards Flourish and Blotts.

"Look, the Ministry is suspicious and they are being cautious right now. We knew about this law from Arthur anyway. We knew it was coming. I guess we just have to deal with it." Holly said. If she hadn't been picked as Head Girl, Harry thought, he couldn't really think of anyone who could do a better job. But then, she was his sister and it's not like he knew a lot of people in her year.

"So what books do we need?" He asked, Holly's fifth year books were a little worse for wear so he'd need new ones, plus the books changed nearly every year anyway. Remus had been great but although he'd been offered the job again - several times - he had declined knowing that students would write to their parents telling them that Professor Lupin was great - but their parents would recall that he was a werewolf and Dumbledore would get the letters again.

"Well...let's see." Scanning their lists Holly and Harry wandered the shop picking out their books. They were just about to head to the counter to pay when they heard their names being called.

"Harry! Holly!" Ron and Hermione were waving at them from the doorway.

* * *

"So who did you get paired with?" Ron asked as the four sat down for Ice-creams at Florean's.

"You first." Harry said, Holly and Hermione offered to order and pay for their treats. Ron blushed red as he mumbled out the name of his spouse.

"Who?"

"Susan Bones. Her Aunt works at the Ministry with Dad. He says Amelia is really nice and he supposes that Susan is too. Despite losing her entire family in the first war." Ron said, "she's been raised by Amelia all her life."

"Hermione? Who did you get paired with?" Harry asked as the girls joined them.

"Oh...umm...Cedric Diggory." Hermione said.

"Diggory? Hasn't he already graduated?" Ron spluttered, "and he got hurt last year."

"Yeah he did. I know he's awfully nice. He's already written to me, asking me if I want to meet him before school starts." Hermione said. Holly picked at the chocolate chips on her sundae. She was not looking forward to seeing Draco on September first, as neither had made contact with the other it seemed that it was then they would officially meet.

"So, spill it, who'd you get?" Ron asked, eager to know who Harry and Holly had gotten. Holly gave Harry a look that urged him to go first.

"Luna Lovegood." Harry said, Ron snickered but an elbow in the ribs from Hermione shut him up.

"Well I think she sounds great Harry. And by knowing what I do about her, I know she can be a little strange but she still a good match." Hermione said with a smile.

"So, Holly...come on, tell us who'd you get paired with?" Ron asked, Holly looked down at her sundae and went very quiet.

"Oh no...it's not Cormac McLaggen is it?" Hermione asked, Holly shook her head with a mirthless laugh.

"No, thank Merlin for that. It's actually a bit worse than Cormac. In fact if given a choice I'd choose Cormac over my pairing. The Ministry has paired me with Draco Malfoy." Well whoever Ron and Hermione had been expecting it wasn't that. Hermione squeaked in surprise, Ron fell off his chair. His brand new cage for Pigwidgeon rolling away from him.

"Is the Ministry hoping you'll kill each other? If you do have to off him it'd make our lives a lot easier." Ron said, retrieving the cage. Holly laughed.

"Only if he seriously gets on my nerves." Holly said, waving her wand casually. The four parted ways once they'd finished their ice-creams, promising to meet there again the next day.

* * *

Holly looked out her bedroom window at the cars passing by on the street. The Muggles going to and fro. How nice it must be to not care about anything except the here and now. Having, mostly, the freedom of choice on whom you'd spend your life with. Not have to worry about planning a wedding - until you were ready, studying for final exams _and_ practically leading your fellow students. Not to be worrying about the fact that your Ministry Approved Spouse was going to be working under your authority this year. A knock at her door made her look up.

"Come in." She called, and relaxed when Harry opened the door.

"Hey. You looking forward to meeting Draco on the train? Or are you planning on cornering him on the platform?" he joked sitting down beside her.

"Well, I'm going to face him some time. I'm thinking later rather than sooner. I mean it's already August. We have what - three weeks - until we have to go back to school? The Prefects and Heads get a carriage all to themselves." Holly said, "So I'll say train. That way he can't just walk away. I'm sure Pansy - though not his spouse - will have a tight hold of his arm. I can't wait until I separate them on patrols." She laughed.

"What about Dean and Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes they'll be separated too. But I promise not to keep Hermione for too long. They're not obligated to stay. They just get the chance to meet the head girl and boy and the other prefects. I can't wait to see their reactions." Holly grinned at her brother. Harry had to smile back, Dean and Hermione got a shock out of Holly being paired with Draco, so having him as a fellow Prefect and to have Holly as Head Girl would surely come as a surprise to them. But Harry really wanted to know what Draco's reaction would be. As a fifth year being paired with 7th year was hard enough - but a Prefect paired with his superior would be even worse, particularly to Malfoy, knowing how much he loves to be in control.

* * *

September First rolled around very quickly. After bidding Sirius and Remus goodbye, the pair flooed across the road from Kings Cross, the fireplaces hidden from Muggles. The installation was a welcome change to all those who had no other way of getting to the station. Like Harry and Holly.

Harry, Hermione and Ron, Ginny, Holly and the twins all filed through the barrier after one another. As usual the station was packed, Holly heard a few students complaining to their parents about meeting their spouse for the first time at school – particularly if they didn't already know them well or at all. Fred and George lamented to her about their own matches but Holly told them not worry. The girls would love them, in particular their jokes and all the fun they could have.

Holly bid goodbye to the twins to talk to Marcus Turner. He had just said goodbye to his parents. He spotted her and gave her a wide grin. He was already in his robes with his Head Boy badge pinned to his chest. Holly was in her uniform and she had her robes over her arm.

"Hey Holly. So you are I are in charge of all those lovely little fifth years, bright young things like we were." He said with a smile. Holly smiled back, Marcus was a nice guy. He was the obvious choice for her partner - although by knowing him well, she may be a bit biased.

"Hey Mark. Can you help me?" He helped her pulled on her robes before she pinned her badge to her chest, "So did you get someone nice for your spouse?" She asked. He shrugged

"I got Amanda Taylor, Hufflepuff." He said, "The poor girl, she's going to have to be my spouse and I don't even like girls. I guess it'll have to happen but...anyway, who'd you get?"

"Draco Malfoy. Slytherin fifth year...prefect." She said with a small smile.

"Oh, _that's_ going to be interesting." Marcus crowed as they boarded the train.

"Yeah, can't wait. I just want to see his face when he realized his spouse has authority over him." She said, Marcus gave her a sly smile, "not like _that_. Gosh, Marcus! Only because I'm Head Girl." She laughed, slapping Marcus' arm.

The Prefects. To say that they were surprised to find out who the Head Girl and Head Boy were would be a slight understatement. Padma Patil and Anthony Goldstein from Ravenclaw were first but were delighted to see that Marcus was Head Boy. Then Susan Bones and Ernie MacMillan from Hufflepuff come in and they thought it was good that a Ravenclaw and Gryffindor got to be the Heads of the school. That meant they would be fair but firm. Just what you wanted as a Prefect.

"Holly! We had no idea! Harry wouldn't tell us anything!" Hermione was shocked when she spotted the tall brunette with her smiling hazel eyes.

"I wanted to hide it from him as well. But the Head Girl badge on the robes is hard to hide." Holly said as she greeted the Gryffindors, "oh and this is Marcus Turner, Ravenclaw, he's Head Boy this year." Hermione and Dean shook hands, then turned to talk to Ernie and Susan. It was sudden and loud when the carriage door opened and in strode two very proud, very smug Slytherins. Pansy was holding tight to Draco's arm - and though he looked smug, you could tell he didn't really like the way she held on.

So it was the sight of Marcus and Holly standing shoulder-to-shoulder that made the pair stop dead in their tracks. Draco's face went slightly more pale when he realized that they were the Heads and right now he held none of the control he had thought he would in what would eventually be his relationship with Holly.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr Malfoy, Miss Parkinson. Marcus and I were just about to go over what will happen at school and assign the first patrols. We will be introduced to the school at the feast before the First years are sorted and then I ask that you will lead your houses back to their Dormitories. Then you will meet Marcus and I at the Head's Dormitory and we will send you out on your patrols. We have already paired you up, so listen closely. No swaps, no arguments - these are final." Holly gave Pansy a pointed look.

"Dean Thomas and Susan Bones. Padma Patil and Ernie McMillan. Anthony Goldstein and Pansy Parkinson. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. No arguments, Miss Parkinson - you and Mr Goldstein are paired for the patrols and that's final. Patrols are to end at Midnight at which point you will return to your houses and get all the rest you can."

"Remember you are set an example for the rest of the school. No oppression or disrespect will be tolerated. You are expected to be fair but firm. The First years look up to us. We are the leaders at this school. You must be unbiased. So no favouritism. Whether the offender be from your house, your friend."

"Your brother." Marcus said, making Holly blush a little.

"If you see anything happening that does not show compassion or respect than you can give that student a detention - you will have to nominate and alert the teacher conducting the detention but if you think it only warrants a point deduction, you need to find the student's Head of House, Marcus or myself. Only Marcus, myself or a Professor can deduct points. If you break these rules then we will inform the Headmaster to revoke your Prefect status and it will be awarded to someone more suited in your house." Holly warned. She and Marcus had received notification from Professor McGonagall before the Prefects joined them of what would happen, they were being trusted to oversee the eight fifth year students. Holly shared a glance with Dean and Hermione and they had an understanding.

* * *

The prefects were announced to the school first. Draco had actually finally detached Pansy from his arm, she just stood very close to his side. The biggest cheer was actually from the Ravenclaw table, and Holly suspected that was because they'd have reason to cheer again as Marcus and her were introduced.

"And our Head Boy and Girl who will be in charge of our Prefects and ultimately their Houses and our extra set of eyes in the grounds. From Gryffindor, Holly Potter." A cheer went up from the Gryffindor table, "and from Ravenclaw, Marcus Turner." Holly almost had to cover her ears. Ravenclaw was especially loud this evening. After another round of applause for the Prefects and Head Students they returned to the House tables.

And then the First Year Sorting began. Holly, Hermione and Dean all gave smiles to the new First Years and introduced themselves as the Prefects and Head Girl. All first years get scared but as Hermione and Dean lead them up to their common rooms that night, at least they'd get to spend their first night in Hogwarts not wandering the corridors.

It was only when the Prefects arrived at the Head's Dormitory that they were greeted by an interesting sight. Marcus and Holly were outside their dorm having a slightly heated discussion.

"It makes no sense, why get us all settled for a week and then move us to somewhere else?" Holly was saying, "There's unnecessary tension between some couples as it is!"

"You and Draco for one." Marcus said.

"So why settle us in our dorms and then change it up?" Holly growled, she was holding tight to a piece of parchment.

"What's going on Holly?" Hermione asked. The older teens turned to their young charges and it seemed Holly tried to calm down to talk to them.

"Ok. Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore have decided to give us a week to settle into our studies before they allow-" Marcus cut her off.

"You mean force."

"Allow, us to move into suites the Castle has created for the paired fourth through seventh years to stay in." Holly continued as though Marcus had not spoken, "that way, we will be far enough into our studies that it will not disrupt your focus and concentration. There will be no arguments and no exceptions. The same way you can't buy your way out of the pairing."

* * *

So the week went by easily. All student settled into their studies. However before the feast on Friday began Professor McGonagall stood with an announcement.

"All Fourth through Seventh Year students who have been paired with another Hogwarts student please remain behind after the feast. The rest of you can return to your common rooms." Holly shared a look with Marcus from across the room.

As Marcus had been paired with a Hufflepuff girl he'd have to be in a suite with her. So no Head's Dorm. That could also mean to use of the Prefect's bathroom. But no Head's Dorm meant that it only affected Holly and Marcus. Not anyone else, if they took away the Prefect's bathroom that affected all 10 of them. Holly was frustrated and Marcus gave her sympathetic shrug when he caught her eyes as a way of saying 'what can you do?'. Or once Holly wasn't looking forward to a duty as Head Girl.

Once the feast was finished the couples had to pair up and sit together, as they couples paired up the tables were made into one. Draco was annoyed that he had to sit with his spouse and not with the rest of his housemates. But as Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle all paired up with their spouses the decision was made for him. He slid into the seat between Holly and - to his dismay - Harry. But neither made comment, in fact they seemed far more interested in who was paired with who. In particular who Ginny and Neville were paired with. Draco shifted awkwardly in his seat. It seemed Blaise had been landed with a pretty Hufflepuff girl, Pansy got a rather good-looking Ravenclaw boy, even Crabbe and Goyle seemed to get nice girls - though the girls didn't look overly impressed.

"I still can't believe I didn't get Harry Potter!" one girl stated, she clearly wanted the Gryffindor - and possibly the whole hall - to hear her displeasure at being paired with Goyle.

"Me too. I mean what does Loony have that we don't?" Crabbe's pair added. Holly frowned at them, she immediately jumped to Potter's souse's defence.

"How about tact?" She spat at them, "and it you really liked Harry, that maybe you'd have a little discretion and not insult his future spouse right in front of him!" the girls were startled but after glaring heatedly at Holly they said no more.

"Miss Potter, Mr Turner told me you were a little against our decision to wait a week before separating you all to suites." McGonagall said.

"I didn't see the point in delaying the inevitable, Professor. Plus there seems to be more tension between couples than I first thought." Holly said. McGonagall nodded, she agreed as she had noticed the tension also. It was going to be hard going for the couples that had trouble cooperating. It was hoped that the pairings would eventually work things out and help to rebuild the wizarding war. Before Voldemort's defeat the year previous he had killed many of the young witches and wizards he had once wished to recruit.

"Ok, if you'll come forward as we call your names, we will inform you of where you will find your suite. At which time you both must agree on a password. Then you can take your time and settle into your suite. Potter, Lovegood." Luna and Harry were first. When Holly and Draco were called it was obvious from the way Draco walked an arms-length away from Holly that he wasn't thrilled with his spouse. But then neither was she.

"You'll find your suite behind the painting of Salazar Slytherin on the fourth floor. Between Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw." Holly rolled her eyes at the small sound of triumph from Draco. So they got the founder of his house, not doubt Harry had been given Godric. Now all they had to do is agree on a password. _Yes, _Holly thought bitterly, _this year is going to suck._

* * *

_**A/N: **__I'm giving kudos to both Darth-Vulturnus and SongofStars; DV for being my Beta and Co-author on this and SongofStars for helping me out with the books. Thanks a lot guys and please go check out their stories!_


	3. Chapter Two: The Nightmare Begins

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the lyrics that appear at the beginning of each chapter. I only own Holly.

**A/N:** I owe thanks to Darth Vulturus. DV has helped me immensely, is always patient with me and answers my questions (Surely gritting his teeth when he does), To him I give heartfelt thanks.

**B/N:** It's been a pleasure helping, though I'm not sure "heartfelt" is the right word. As Stormy could tell you, I'm not a nice beta at all. I'm effective, but not nice. For those who have been blessed by having watched Full Metal Jacket, I basically get to be her personal Sergeant Hartman. Still, I'll gladly keep helping her as long as she'll have me.

* * *

_It's hard to wake up from a nightmare if you aren't even asleep._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_**THE NIGHTMARE BEGINS**_

"Password?" The large portrait of Salazar Slytherin asked as he gazed down at the pair in front of him.

"Pureblood, obviously." Draco said, Holly scoffed, "you disagree Potter?"

"Honestly, _Malfoy_," She replied, "why do you insist on being so superior to the rest of us?"

"Aren't I?" He asked.

"Not likely. You're human just like me. You may have a long lineage of magical family members, but that does not make you superior to me. Or to anyone. Equals. How about a compromise?" Holly said.

"Compromise?" He frowned.

"Yes, have you heard of it?" She asked.

"I know of it, I just haven't had to." Holly scowled at him. Obviously Mister Superiority gets his own way all the time.

"How about something neutral? Not too Slytherin, not too Gryffindor? Can you deal with that?" Draco thought for a moment than nodded slowly, "ok, good." Holly paused to think about it.

"So it's not Pureblood? I rather like it." The portrait drawled, Holly shot it a dangerous look.

"Well, lucky for us _you_ don't get a say." she said, "Termitis or Priestar?" she picked two words that meant nothing and that she had hated when she was younger, "They're not too pureblood supremacy and not too goody-two-shoes." Holly said with a grin. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Termitis is easy to say and remember." He said sourly.

"Ok, the password is Termitis." Holly said, Salazar, who had listened to the whole encounter, sighed, frowned then swung open.

* * *

"He is insufferable!" Holly said as she dropped herself on to Harry and Luna's couch later that night. The Blonde Ravenclaw reached across and gently patted Holly's knee.

"He's probably saying the same thing to Blaise." Harry pointed out, placing a mug of tea in front of her. She gave him a smile of thanks, before taking a sip and relaxing back against the couch.

"Just because he wanted our password to be 'Pureblood'. I had him make a compromise." Holly said with another sip of her tea.

"Compromise? Does Malfoy even know what that word means?" Harry laughed.

"I don't think so. He's so used to getting his own way - no one disagrees with him except you, Ron, Hermione and myself." Holly groaned.

"And half of the school." Harry added.

"But you control a part of Draco's life anyway. You control the Prefect part. I guess he feels like he needs at least a little bit of control." Luna reasoned. Holly sighed and just rested her head in her hands. She didn't know how to deal with Draco. He didn't make it easy for her either.

"I guess you're right. But there is no way he's getting the bed tonight!" She said getting to her feet.

"You won't share the first night?" Luna asked a little surprised.

"We aren't married yet. We're not sharing until we are. He may have accepted the compromise on the password - but I have a feeling I'll have to be sneaky if I want the bedroom." Holly said with a smile.

"How are you going to do that?" Harry asked.

"I have ways. One of them is hexing him." Holly said getting to her feet. She gave them one last smile then returned to her suite.

* * *

Malfoy was waiting for her. He was standing at the entrance to the bedroom. Looking smug. Holly waited for him to speak.

"I'll be taking the bedroom." He said, straight to the point.

"Like hell you will. Your parents didn't instil gentlemanly behaviour in you did they?" She spat.

"Gentlemanly?" Draco frowned at another obviously unfamiliar word.

"You, being the gentleman, if such a word exists in your vocabulary, would give me - the woman - the bed and you would take the couch." Draco let out a burst of laughter.

"You're delusional _Potter_, if you think a Malfoy is going to give up the most comfortable thing in the suite to a half-blood." Draco watched her carefully waiting for her to hex him into giving her the bed. She simply raised an eyebrow before she stepped past him to ready for bed. But to Draco's shock she never re-emerged from the bedroom and the door was locked.

"I claimed the bedroom!" He shouted through the door.

"No, you didn't. _You_ are sleeping on the couch. The half-blood demands her beauty sleep. Goodnight Draco." Draco huffed and waved his wand at the couch that was very suddenly set up like a bed. She was infuriating and he just knew that this was not going to be a very nice marriage. If anything it was going to be the disastrous marriage they both believed it to be.

An idea suddenly formed in his mind. Smirking, he waved his wand once more and the bed became even more lavish than before four poster and if he'd done it right it would be as soft as it looked. He couldn't share the king-size bed with her tonight (or ever if he had any say) then he'd make his own.

* * *

Holly woke before he did, so she knew of the lavish bed he had created for himself. She was a little annoyed that her trick had not worked as well as she wished it did. It annoyed her that he had outsmarted her, but she was awake before him. So that meant that she had to wake him. That should be simple. She left him alone for a while longer as she moved to the tiny kitchen they had.

It was a lot smaller than she was used to but it had most things she needed. First thing - coffee. Usually she would drink pumpkin juice in the Great Hall, but if it was offered she was going to make it. From scratch and honestly that was the best way to have it. As she began to brew the coffee she heard Malfoy groan as he came around from sleep. Holly smiled to herself before calling out from the kitchen just to annoy him.

"Good Morning sleepy head! Did you sleep well?" She used a sickly sweet kind of voice, one might expect to hear in one of those Muggle movies Hermione liked so much. Romantic-Comedy, Holly recalled. She heard an even louder groan as he recognised the voice. She turned and glimpsed him moving into the bathroom to shower. Shaking her head she poured a cup of coffee and leaned back against the counter. It was going to be tough going. Jumping when Salazar spoke to her from his portrait above the mantle.

"Miss Potter?" He drawled, "A Miss Weasley demands to enter." Holly gave the go ahead and a moment later Ginny Weasley stumbled into the room. Just as Holly poured another cup of coffee. Ginny looked wrecked. Her hair wasn't brushed, she looked like she hadn't slept at all the night before. And she seemed to be upset about something. Holly held out the cup to her wordlessly.

"How do you do it?" Ginny asked, sinking on the now re-transfigured couch.

"Do what?"

"Handle him?"

"Draco? Ignore him mostly and he ignores me."

"So how do I handle someone who talks non-stop and who idolizes my ex-boyfriend?"

"Colin? Well, it's a difficult situation because I don't know Colin that well, Ginny. You say he talks non-stop? I'm not sure how to stop someone from talking as I'm usually trying to get them _to_ talk. As for idolizing Harry, you'll never stop that. Perhaps try to turn his attention onto something else. Teach him all about Quidditch. You know he's a muggle-born probably doesn't know a whole lot about Quidditch. Even I don't know all the rules yet." Holly said, she heard the shower shut off but didn't try to hurry Ginny out. Ginny needed to talk and Holly was willing to offer any support she could. Considering that both Ginny and Colin were a year younger than Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"I'm fairly sure he leant a lot of the rules and all about Quidditch while his _idol_ was playing. Despite being a Mudblood." A voice drawled from the bedroom. Holly felt her fists clench but took a calming breath before responding.

"I really wish you wouldn't use that word, Draco." She said turning to the bedroom door. Draco stood there in his school robes still drying his hair the muggle way - with a towel. Holly rolled her eyes at the image and turned back to Ginny. The red-head smiled put the mug on the coffee table and stood up.

"Thanks again, Holly. I'll find something to say to Colin. But I'd better go and get ready for school." She said disappearing out of the room. Holly turned back to her husband-to-be and sighed heavily.

"What am I going to do with you?" She said, making Draco frown before she made her way to the bedroom and collect her books for the morning.

* * *

"Draco, you know we're going to have to have a serious conversation about our marriage." Holly said that evening as they sat opposite each other at the dining table making a start on their homework. He ignored her frowning at his potions essay.

She knew they needed to talk about it and she also was aware that Harry and Luna were planning to marry on June 8th. Right after end-of-year exams. They had planned that just as soon as they settled in together. Harry liked Luna and Luna liked Harry - she wasn't swooning under the fact that she was marrying him. In fact she didn't seem at all bothered by the fact she - at 14 - was getting married at all.

Holly was more concerned to be marrying a boy the same age as her brother, who didn't like her brother or his friends, and was related to a known Death Eater. All of Holly's fears about this law had come to fruition. She had already been concerned about who they would pair her with and what the person would be like. She had been disappointed that she hadn't been paired with Fred but she would have taken Lee Jordan or Oliver Wood or even - shudders - Ben Cooper if it came to that.

A little frustrated at the lack of response from her soon-to-be souse, Holly got up from the table, her Charms Essay half-finished and made her way towards the bedroom. She paused in the open doorway and seemed to consider wishing Draco a goodnight but thought better of it and continued to bed.

* * *

"It's not nice to ignore someone, Draco." Holly said as she sipped her coffee the next morning. Draco sat at the table munching on some toast, their tiny kitchen had been stocked with some food for when they declined to go to the Great Hall with the other students.

"I was focused on my Potions homework." Draco replied darkly, focused on the parchment in front of him, "and it's my favourite subject so I like to stay on Professor Snape's good side. I'm sure you know what his bad side is like."

"Well you will have to talk to me at some point in our marriage. Even if it's to say 'I do' or heaven forbid the naming of our children." Holly said.

"That's simple." Draco remarked, "A constellation. Scorpius. Scorpius Hyperion. My great-grandfather Malfoy's name was Hyperion. And Scorpius is of course the-"

"Scorpion constellation. I know." Holly said, "what if it's a girl?"

"Well...there's Lyra, Estella, Alya, Alula - take your pick." He muttered as he re-read his charms essay.

"What about you have constellations for the boy. And flowers for girl, if we have one. I mean even Narcissa is a flower name." Holly pointed out, "another compromise."

"I guess that's ok. Like you say Narcissa is a flower name." Draco agreed. He'd choose the names for the boys and Holly's would choose for the girls.

* * *

"You know we're going to have to get married soon." Holly stated as they boarded the train at the end of the year. Draco didn't ignore her this time. He turned to face her and averted his eyes.

"Luckily for us it will happen over the summer and I can have the school year to myself. Did Diggory live in with Granger?" he asked sharply.

"No. He visited her on the weekends. And they met up in Hogsmeade." Holly said, "which is what we will have to do too. Keep up appearances. You understand?"

"Of course. I'll send you an owl when we can meet and discuss the legal matters." Draco said before walking hastily away.

Holly sighed, "What a wonderful life it will be," she said to herself sarcastically, "when I become Mrs. Draco Malfoy."

* * *

**A/N: **'Ben Cooper' I'm hoping some of you know of. He _isn't_ in canon...at least I don't think he is but he is in the video game. He is a Gryffindor who was in 4th year when Fred, George and Holly started. I found him on _Harry Potter Wiki_, it is stated that he was part of DA but I can't recall ever seeing his name in the books. If anyone can find it, let me know.


	4. Chapter Three: Think I Need To Marry You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, not do I own any lyrics or quotes that appear at the beginning of every chapter. I only own Holly.

**A/N:** This is AU due to the fact that Voldy was defeated at the end of the Triwizard Tournament and Harry stopped Cedric from being killed, he was simply injured. This is again more thanks to Darth Vulturnus. DV – thanks for being my Sergeant Hartman!

* * *

_I feel like I'm waiting on something that isn't going to happen._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_**I THINK I NEED TO MARRY YOU**_

The Eagle owl was expected but still made Holly jump when it swooped in and landed on the dining room table during afternoon tea.

"Zeus. I should've known. Here." Holly let the owl nibble a bit of her biscuit as she opened the note from Draco. Straight to the point didn't begin to cover it.

_Thursday 11th July_

_4 o'clock_

_Malfoy Manor_

"Doesn't waste time does he?" Remus said making her jump again, "sorry."

"He's the bane of my existence." Holly replied, scribbling an affirmative and sending Zeus back to Draco. She sighed heavily, putting her head in her hands. Remus took a seat next to her, nursing his cup of coffee.

"Is it really that bad?" He asked, he found it a little difficult but not impossible to believe that a 15-year-old could be so bad as to reduce his goddaughter to near tears of frustration.

"He is arrogant, self-absorbed and is totally abhorrent. I can't believe they paired us up. You'd think they'd use their heads!" Holly snapped.

"It is the Ministry of Magic, Holly. I don't know if they'll ever use their heads." Harry said as he joined the pair.

"How's the wedding planning going?" Holly teased. Their wedding was due to happen the following week. She was due to go with Luna the next day to get her Bridesmaid dress. Luna had asked Ginny to be her maid-of-honour being that they were best friends. Holly, Hermione and Susan were to be her bridesmaids. Harry had asked Ron to be his best man, with Cedric, George and a reluctant Fred his groomsmen.

Harry shrugged, he wasn't technically in charge of planning, he just had to make sure his dress robes were clean and that he turned up to marry her.

"Tell me again why Fred is so reluctant to be your grooms man?" Holly asked.

"Well I think it's because you are one of Luna's bridesmaids. He still a little hurt that you weren't paired together." Harry told her.

"He knows that if I could change it I would right?" Holly said.

"Yeah he does. He still hurt though. The poor girls he's paired with - she knows he loves you. He's happy to procreate with her - says she's pretty enough for lust but he'll never love her." Harry said. Holly nodded she agreed, she would never truly love Draco either. She would procreate with him but she would never love him.

Luna had an idea of colours but she hit a snag realizing that Hermione and Holly had darker skin then Susan did. Ginny was wearing a soft blue dress - that matched the lapel rose her brother would be wearing. Luna looked over the colours she could choose from. Hermione and Holly would look lovely in lavender but it clashed fantastically with Susan's red hair. She loved the lavender but it just hurt that either she would have to have her bridesmaids in three different colours or she'd have to have the lavender clash with Susan's hair.

"Are these the only colours you have? You don't have a soft red?" Luna asked, the assistant chewed her lip and disappeared into the back room. She returned a moment later and handed Luna a piece of white cloth that as Luna held it, it changed to pale green.

She handed it to Ginny and it changed it changed to blue.

As Holly held it and then Hermione it was lavender and for Susan it turned red. Surprised that when they handed it back it changed back to white. Luna smiled at the others and turned back to the assistant.

"Is it possible to make all the dresses out of that material?" Luna asked.

"Of course. I can have them ready in three days just in time for your last fitting Miss Lovegood." The Assistant said as she started to take down the girls' measurements.

* * *

Luna and Harry's wedding was beautiful. Even when Holly held hands with George and not Fred - that was Susan's job. Hermione held Cedric's hand and Holly could tell that there was affection there - she just wasn't sure it was love yet. Like with George - Holly held affection for the twin but she did not love him like she did Fred. Holly knew that Fred hated the idea of being able to be close to her, but not with her. Holly got to meet the Twins' significant others, they were nice enough girls. And Holly agreed with what Harry had said about Fred's pair. She was very pretty, pretty enough to gain Fred's lust - but not his love. George's however wasn't doomed for no love, she didn't have to compete with anyone.

"Holly? Would you like to dance?" Holly looked up at the voice. Fred Weasley stood in front of her. His hand extended.

"I'd love to." She smiled accepting his hand and getting to her feet. He led her onto the dance floor where George and his pair, Amelia, smiled at them as they danced together. Fred pulled Holly in close to dance.

"You look beautiful. Luna has outdone herself that colour looks good on you." Fred said, Holly giggled.

"You should know that the fabric of my dress is the exact same fabric that Ginny, Hermione and Susan's dresses are made from. When we touched it, it changed colour to whatever colour suited us best." Holly said, "Luna was fascinated by it and ordered all our dresses be made with it. Amelia, you should have the same. You have three very different Bridesmaids right?" She nodded, "get it. It's incredible." Holly said.

"So I see Malfoy didn't turn up." Fred said a little too venomously.

"Big events that he deems unsuitable for him, he doesn't do." Holly said, "Where's Sarah?"

"Her feet are sore. She said she'd let me dance with you to give her a rest." Fred told her, Holly caught the eyes of the said, Blonde who gave her a small smile as she took her heels off.

"Muggle-born?"

"Yeah, and prefers to do somethings the Muggle way. Dad loves it, being able to pick her brain. I keep telling him to ask Harry or Hermione but he says they aren't family." Fred said. They danced for a few more songs until halfway through a slow waltz there was tap on Holly's shoulder.

"May I cut in?" The accent was cockney but the smile that accompanied it was shy and timid. Holly smiled and stepped away allowing Sarah to re-join her soon-to-be spouse and she returned to her seat. Until she was asked for a dance by Ron, her brother, George and even Percy.

* * *

Harry and Holly arrived back home at 1AM, to find a large black dog waiting for them.

"Oh no, you did _not_ wait up for us Uncle Sirius." Holly groaned and a growl answered her.

"Apparently he did."

"You knew we were at the Weasley's. We were safe. It's not like Draco was going to gate crash, he'd be afraid he'd catch something." Holly said. A whine was her response telling her that Sirius was sorry for worrying. She reached down and scratched his head. She grinned opened the door ushering him and Harry inside.

"I've got to get to bed. Want to make a good impression on the future in-laws right?" Holly said before disappearing upstairs. After all she was having tea with the Malfoy's the next day.

* * *

"We were thinking small and intimate." Narcissa said as Holly joined the family for afternoon tea. Holly had always dreamt of a big, white wedding. But, she supposed, perhaps the Malfoy's would have thrown a big wedding if Draco had been marrying Pansy or Daphne. But when a Malfoy marries a Potter it's a different affair. Small, intimate, close family and friends. Though Holly knew that Mrs Weasley would want to throw her a large party anyway. Even if Holly had to drag Draco along to it.

"Oh...I always wanted a big, white wedding. The type we read about in story books. I've been told that both our world and the muggle world are fond of them." Holly said.

"Where would we hold your big, white wedding, Miss Potter? We haven't the space for hundreds of guests." Narcissa said, somewhat coldly. Holly bristled slightly.

"We could always hire a venue." Holly said, trying to keep her voice level and not show how annoyed she was that the fact she was marrying their son didn't seem to warm the elder Malfoys to her at all.

"Is it true you harbour a convicted criminal _and_ a werewolf, Miss Potter? Isn't that dangerous for you guests?" Lucius sneered. Holly pulled herself up to her full height as she stood up, Lucius was a good three inches taller than her but she wasn't intimidated like most girls would be.

"You know, Mr Malfoy, sometimes I wonder how on earth you - who was in the graveyard last year - was kept out of Azkaban. Why my brother - when he testified - kept you out. Why do you think he did that?"

"Enlighten me."

"Because that convicted criminal and werewolf you speak of with such contempt, asked Harry how he would feel if Remus or Sirius were put away for something they did - because they were _scared_. Harry knows Draco well after five years of school together. So when you think of insulting my family again just remember - my little _brother_, your son's _brother-in-law_, kept you out of Azkaban." Holly said before turning back to Narcissa and Draco.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs Malfoy. But I must go. I'll owl you with some dates for you to consider, Draco." Holly said and then she apparated. Narcissa got up with a sigh, still nursing her tea, and went to the sitting room to finish her drink in peace.

* * *

Small and intimate. How dare they do that to her? It was her wedding too! Draco may be able to make his parents and friends do what he wants, but he will _not_ control her. Small and intimate was not the kind of wedding she had envisioned and even if the Malfoys insisted. Knowing that a Malfoy was marrying a Potter at 15 wasn't their favourite reason to throw a party. So why should they? She would not force them to throw a party for the wedding. She wasn't that kind of person. But trying to _make_ her go small and intimate when she wanted big and white? No. Not going to happen.

Holly could be infuriated and she had been fuming at Lucius and Narcissa when she left but after returning to the house she realised how foolish she had been. She had been incredibly rude to her future in-laws. Groaning she slumped down on the couch and put her head in her hands. This was going to be a hell of a lot harder than she wanted it to be.

The Malfoy's have their Yule and New Year's parties that she would now have to attend as Draco's spouse. She knew the kind of looks she would get. But she would hold herself in a way that would make her parents proud. She knew just how to do that. She'd done it once before and she could do it again. If their friends didn't like it, they didn't have to attend. And it was their problem, not her's. She had several dresses that she could easily make presentable for the parties. Even if they weren't just yet. Magic was a wonderful thing.

Holly invited Hermione and few other girls to the house to discuss colours and flowers that would work for the wedding. Holly had instantly clicked with Hermione - despite the brunette and her brother having a rocky start. Holly could have easily asked, Susan, Luna and Ginny to also be bridesmaids but she didn't click as easily with them. So inviting her friends from fifth year worked easily. Alyssa Morgan of Ravenclaw, Isabel Davidson of Gryffindor and Brielle Gibson also of Ravenclaw were good choices.

Hermione was fantastic to work with, after years of planning her big wedding with her mother, she had lots of ideas and was happy to share them with Holly. Knowing Draco the way Hermione did she was able to work things that wouldn't be too overly 'Happy couple' for him. Although Holly didn't want anything too 'happy couple' either. It was as much Draco's wedding as it was Holly's. It was during one afternoon that Zeus flew through the open window and landed on the table. He observed the girls sitting around the table, before hopping towards Holly. He held out a leg and waited patiently as she untied the note before accepting the bit of biscuit she let him nibble.

_**Blaise Zabini - Best man**_

_**Gregory Goyle - Groomsmen**_

_**Vincent Crabbe - Groomsmen**_

_**Castor Malfoy - Groomsmen**_

_**Send your choices back.**_

Holly bit back a bark of laughter, he didn't sign it, just demanded her choices and that was it. Short, sharp and blunt. Zeus nipped at Holly's fingers, he didn't seem annoyed or irritated, in fact she'd could even say the nip at her fingers was affectionate. Like when Hedwig or Pandora nibbled at her fingers.

"He doesn't like saying too much does he?" Isobel said a little stunned by the sharpness of the note.

"Why should he? It's Malfoy. He never did say much unless he was insulting Harry, Ron and I." Hermione said, "I think the most he ever said was in Third year. When he asked if Ron and I were and I quote 'shopping for our new dream home'. We were at the Shrieking Shack." Isobel, Alyssa and Brielle all stifled laughter but it wasn't condescending it was the fact that Hermione pulled a face at the memory.

"You got back at him for it though." Holly reminded her, tying her response to Zeus' leg, "remember? When Buckbeak was going to be executed?"

"Oh yeah...I called him a...a foul, loathsome and evil little cockroach. And I punched him on the nose." Hermione said her cheeks turning pink as Brielle, Alyssa and Isobel all laughed at what that must have looked like.

* * *

Holly had owled Draco with four dates. She wasn't at school anymore so she had a very open schedule. Considering in school starting on Tuesday September 1st and winter holidays not starting until Saturday December 19th. They had to have a wedding and she knew Draco wanted it to happen before school went back for his 6th year. So he had a choice of:

_July 23rd Thursday_

_August 7th Friday_

_August 16th Saturday_

_August 25th Tuesday_

No argument. Those are the dates Holly felt would give the Malfoys time to collect themselves. Harry, Luna, Ron, Hermione and their friends had agreed to come and so had all of Holly's friends. She had owled them first, and they had said they could clear their schedules for this sham of a wedding. Harry just said he wished he could see the look on Draco's face when they were to seal the union with a kiss at the end of the vows. That was going to be a sight to remember.

"So, you made a decision?" Remus asked, as he poured a cup of coffee. Holly shook her head, she was nothing if not fair.

"No. I'll let him choose the date. But I made sure everyone I am inviting can clear time for it." Holly said, "They all know the different dates."

"Why did it have to be a Malfoy?" Sirius growled. He had been against this marriage from the start. He hadn't liked Lucius at school thinking he was so high and mighty being a prefect. And from what Harry had said, Draco had thought himself the same.

"Don't worry Uncle Siri. I'll survive." Holly said with a grin.

"There's an out isn't there?" Remus asked, remembering something he read in the letter.

"Yeah. Two years, than we can get an annulment." Holly said, "I still _have_ to have children but, we can still annul the marriage."

* * *

Malfoy chose August 25th. Holly though, disappointed he'd didn't choose July 23rd, was pleasantly surprised he hadn't picked a date not offered. She had honestly believed that he would have picked a date that she hadn't offered him. Telling her that those dates he didn't like and she had to agree to his date. But he'd agreed to one of hers. Amicable. So Holly was given 5 weeks to finish planning her wedding. During those five weeks she was invited to several of her friend's weddings.

She was invited to Ron and Susan's - Susan didn't ask her to be a Bridesmaid as she had several cousins on her Dad's side to provide a number of Bridesmaids that Ron matched with Harry and his brothers.

She went to Hermione and Cedric's which was lavish and beautiful. Hermione had her father lead her down the aisle to Cedric. Parts of the ceremony were done the muggle way and others were done the magical way. It was thoughtful of the Diggory family to let her have that.

Ginny and Colin's wedding was a little surprising. Holly had stifled a giggle at the look on Colin's face when he spotted Mr Weasley leading Ginny towards him. Ginny was gorgeous. It was a given that Luna was maid of honour seeing how they were best friends.

It was a surprise to get an invite to Neville and Alicia Spinnet's wedding, although her invite said 'plus 1' she doubted Draco would attend despite being her fiancé. Still she owled him as a courtesy. Neville and Alicia had been nice enough to invite him - or maybe it was just Alicia, who would be the first to put aside past prejudices, like Remus, but Neville wouldn't like it as much. As predicted, Draco declined saying he had better things to do then attend a Gryffindor's wedding. Holly was glad no one else had asked her to bring Draco along, he would have gagged at the invite to Ron's or Hermione's and he would have flat out refused to go to Harry's. So Holly wasn't worried. At long as he turned up for their wedding.

Holly smoothed her hands over the bodice of her dress. She felt ridiculous. She was nearly 18 for Merlin's sake! This was insane. Although, she supposed, her mother married young too. But when Holly was born in 1978 it was only a year after graduating. She thought of her mother and father, would they be pleased with her pairing or would they have fought to have her paired otherwise? She wasn't sure, but what was done is done. She can't change the past.

She took a deep breath and held it for a moment before letting it out. She turned to study the dress at a different angle and sighed, who was she kidding? She wasn't the prettiest girl in the world, she knew that. She was an average cook, but she couldn't sew or do much of anything that Molly Weasley could. She was good at Charms, but Transfiguration and Potions left her baffled. Defence against the Dark Arts had been her best but she hadn't got her head around Divination. Not that it mattered, with her being out of Hogwarts the only one of them that would have homework would be Draco. She just hoped that his parents might accept her now she was marrying their son.

A knock at the door made her start slightly. It opened slowly and Narcissa Malfoy appeared. Holly was a little surprised. The woman hadn't been nice to her in the slightest when they met. She may have been civil if not cold and flat. But now she stood in front of Holly holding a tiara.

"Mrs Malfoy?" Holly asked, it struck her as odd that this woman would let Holly have something so precious to her. If only for the day.

"For your something borrowed. It's the Black Family Tiara. My mother and her sisters all wore it, my sister and myself. My whole family has worn it, any Black to get married would wear it," here Narcissa paused, "and I promised myself that any girl that Draco married - whether it be Pansy, Daphne, Astoria or even you - that she would get the chance to wear the tiara as tradition. And didn't you say you were related to Sirius?"

"Distantly. But yes. We're like third cousins twice removed or something." Holly said. Narcissa smiled awkwardly but stepped forward and carefully placed the tiara on Holly's head, resting it in her long ebony hair. It was beautiful and when Narcissa turned Holly so the girl could see it herself in the mirror, it was almost motherly, the touch. Narcissa suddenly paused seeing sapphires hanging from Holly's ears.

"Where did you get those?" She asked, recognizing her great-grandmother's earrings. Holly reached up and touched them smiling softly.

"Oh...Sirius gave them to me. Said they were his Great-grandmother's." Narcissa cursed softly, of course her great-grandmother was also Sirius' being that they were first cousins.

"You ready?" Holly turned, Harry stood in the doorway. In her father's stead, Harry would lead her down the aisle to marry Draco. Taking a deep breath she turned to face him holding out her arms at her sides.

"What do you think?" She asked. Harry smiled and held out his arm for her to take.

"You look beautiful. I only wish that Malfoy knew what he was getting and he appreciated it." Harry said, Holly laughed.

"Oh he'll know. He'll know it when I hex him every time an insult comes out of her mouth." Holly said making Harry's smile grow. He knew that Holly would do anything protect those she loves and although they were his friends, Holly would protect Harry, Hermione, Ron and his family for a long as she was able.

Right now as she stood at the entrance to the venue she'd reserved for this, she found herself suddenly unable to breathe. This was it, the beginning of the rest of her life. And it terrified her.

* * *

**A/N:** I shouldn't write this when I'm tired...so many mistakes that I had to retype. Anyway, that's chapter 3! Hope you liked it, feel free to review and chapter 4 will be up soon!


	5. Chapter Four: (Un)Holy Matrimony

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, never will. I only own Holly.

**A/N:** This is set in Harry's fifth year - but Voldemort has already been defeated the year previous. Further notes at the bottom of chapter.

* * *

_I just realized I lost my heart to someone who doesn't care._

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_**(UN)HOLY MATRIMONY**_

They had yet to consummate their marriage and Holly had told Draco in no uncertain terms that they would do that when she was good a ready to. And not before. So she had to instigate it. And it was going to be difficult. Having to instigate a physical relationship with a man she didn't really love. Although for Draco it should be no problem.

She had overheard them talking at the wedding. Crabbe, Goyle and Draco. Or rather Crabbe and Goyle talking and Draco listening and she had caught him wincing a few times. They had been crude and uncouth even smutty, in their comments about her.

She cringed remembering what they'd said and how they'd said, she just thanked Merlin that Blaise was at least a little more sophisticated than the gorillas.

"She's a pretty little thing, Malfoy. Good piece of arse." Goyle had crowed.

"She'd be a good screw right? I'll bet she's a screamer." Crabbe had agreed.

"She never played Quidditch did she? Bet she knows how to ride though!" Goyle laughed.

"I'd have no problem getting it up for her! No need for that potion your dad gave you, Malfoy. She's just the right amount of slut and prude. You need to tell us what a good screw she is Draco. Details." Draco had waved them away.

"Don't listen to them, Holly." A voice said in her ear, smooth with a hint of an accent, "They don't know what they're talking about. Their girlfriends are going to have to drink a whole lot of Fire whiskey before bedding them, Trust me." Holly laughed as she turned to face Blaise.

"Thanks Blaise. Means a lot."

"No woman should be objectified on her wedding day, least of all by men she's not married to." Blaise said, taking her arm carefully and leading her to Draco. Blaise may have been a Slytherin and pure-blood supremacy and all that, but at his heart he was a nice guy. Since Holly had said 'I do' to his best friend he was nicer to her. Draco watched and when Blaise and Holly joined him he gave Holly a small smile and waved Blaise away with a thank-you.

"I hope what Crabbe and Goyle said didn't bother you too much."

"It didn't." Holly said, "Although it wasn't nice of them or classy for that matter. I still fail to see how someone like you and Blaise could be friends with them." She said, cocking her head sideways bird-like.

"Mindless Minions." Draco said with a wry smile. Holly suppressed her laughter and instead gave him a smile, showing her amusement.

* * *

The consummation was awkward. It was loveless and it was magically assisted. Since Draco felt no love or lust towards her, his father had given him a potion that was bound to make him feel something. And so it did it got him aroused enough to consummate his marriage. And combined with pregnancy potion she had taken it was good enough to conceive a child. It was just a matter of time now, depending on how many children Draco wanted. She'd have to bare them.

So when she found out she was pregnant the first person she told was Harry, not Draco. She didn't believe that Draco deserved to be the first to know when he barely paid attention to her. Why should it change when she was pregnant? He hadn't wanted this relationship. He hated her, he wouldn't have wanted these children. Tainted with Potter Blood, so it was surprising when he was delighted to find out she was pregnant.

It was also surprising when, as soon as it was announced to his family that she was expecting, she became Narcissa's favourite. Narcissa was attentive during the holidays, when Holly attended the Yuletide Ball, that was when Draco announced to all the guests that he and his wife were expecting their first child together. Even to hear Draco use her name was surprising. But Narcissa and Lucius both were close by all night, if she started to look tired or she mentioned that her feet were beginning to hurt, they would lead her away to have a seat. Narcissa would then stay with her until she felt better.

"You are going to make a wonderful mother, Holly." Shocked that Narcissa knew her name, Holly gave her a small smile.

"I'm just a little scared, Mrs Malfoy. I mean I wasn't old enough to help with Harry. We're two years apart and with how we were raised, I don't know a whole lot about babies."

"That's why you've got me. I'll help you in anyway I can. Particularly while Draco is at school." Narcissa promised. And that began the slightly awkward relationship with her in-laws.

She wasn't confined to the manor but she did live in with the Malfoys. It was strange, but neither Narcissa nor Lucius pestered Holly as to what they wanted to name the child, or if she had made the decision to send the child to Hogwarts or Durmstrang - where Draco was originally going to be sent. All Holly told them when they first asked was they were not going to go against tradition and if they were blessed with a boy they were going to name the child after a constellation. As per Malfoy and Black naming traditions. If it was a girl then a flower name would be chosen. To honour both the Potter and Evan's tradition.

* * *

Narcissa took Holly out to Diagon Alley to shop for baby clothes. They even ventured into Flourish and Blotts to get some books to read to the child. Holly had that growing up and - although this child was a Malfoy - the baby was her child as well and she would have some say in how he or she was brought up. Narcissa allowed Holly to have input into what clothes they bought for the child - not knowing the gender they bought gender neutral colours. Yellows, greens and mauves. Holly agreed that if it was a boy they would get more blues and a few 'Slytherin' greens. If a girl, reds and pinks would be purchased. Narcissa agreed.

Harry called it Stockholm syndrome. Ron said she'd lost her mind. Hermione reasoned that maybe he was nicer to her because they were married. But Holly was steadfast that her heart had been stolen by this tiny child now growing within her. Her heart didn't belong to Draco - at least not yet. She did feel a connection to Draco and maybe one day she might give her heart to someone who didn't care. Not that she told them that. The 16-year-olds would soon be having children themselves.

Harry was a little nervous, not just about being a father but also becoming an 'Uncle'. He was now the brother-in-law of the boy who had made his life hell for the past 6 years and they now had to at least appear civil to each other.

Luna was excited about having children - regardless of Harry being the father. She'd always liked the idea of being a young mother, and at 15, she was one of the youngest. Next to Ginny. Luna and Ginny were the only two 15 year olds they knew of to be paired off. The rest were 16 and older.

Hermione seemed excited and nervous, she was only 16 and as she viewed it, as too young to be having children. But - Holly pointed out - lots of Muggle girls who were raped or careless could become pregnant at 16. She'd lived near three such girls when she was growing up with Remus.

Ron was excited also, he knew that he loved kids, having loved growing up a big brother. He knew older brothers could be pains (re: Fred turning Ron's teddy into a spider), but he wouldn't have traded his brothers for the world. When Susan and he were ready - within the time frame - they would have their first child.

Holly would look down at her bulging tummy and think of the tiny child that would soon bring her and Draco joy in their lives. It may not make Draco love her, but it might just make him smile at least one.

* * *

Draco settled back into school life easily after Christmas. Knowing that Holly was due soon, but was at Malfoy Manor with his parents at least gave him peace of mind. He knew she was well looked after and that he'd be summoned when she went into labour.

And so he was on February 23rd. Draco was fire-summoned by Harry to St Mungo's. Holly was in labour, and his son or daughter was about to arrive.

* * *

**A/N:** I struggled slightly with this one. It was difficult to me to write something that I know nothing about (i.e. marriage, pregnancy etc.)


	6. Chapter Five: The Scorpion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, never will. I only own Holly.

**A/N:** DV has been invaluable. Thanks again! This chapter is a bit short but I promise the next one will be longer!

* * *

"_Any man can be a father, but it takes someone special to be a Dad,"_

_\- Anne Geddes _

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_**THE SCORPION**_

It was December the 30th when Draco was alerted to the fact Holly had gone into early labour. She was 4 weeks early. But their first born was ready. Draco flooed to St Mungo's where he was led to the birthing suite. Once there he was told his mother was with Holly and he'd be allowed in once the child and mother were checked over. Draco nodded somewhat numbly. He knew he'd have a son or daughter he just wasn't as prepared as he'd told Holly he was. He wasn't ready for this. He was only 16!

About 8 hours later he was allowed in. The sight that greeted him was one he was surprised by. Holly sat up in bed holding a bundle of blue blankets to her chest, she was talking quietly to it, cooing. She glanced up and said something to the bundle.

"Come here, Draco. Meet your son, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." She said, holding the bundle a little away from her chest so he could see the tiny pink face, the tuft of Malfoy blonde hair on his head. Draco was stunned.

"A son…" He whispered, Holly smiled at him carefully, "can I hold him?"

"Of course he's yours too." Holly replied, she helped Draco to support Scorpius' head and cradle the bundle against his chest, "You're a father, Draco."

* * *

Scorpius grew swiftly. He was sitting up on his own when he was just 4 months old. He was walking by the time he was 10 months old. Holly noticed how attentive Draco was with his son. When Scorpius started to walk, Draco was in his father's study. Holly was with Scorpius in the sitting room. Scorpius had walked a little wobbly to Holly where she scooped the child up with a laugh of delight.

"Oh, you clever boy!" she said as she made her way towards Lucius' study. She knocked and waited until Draco opened the door.

"Holly? What is it?" He asked, whenever Holly approached him with Scorpius, Draco assumed something was wrong.

"He's walking, Draco. Scorpius is walking!" She said breathlessly. Draco immediately looked surprised but delighted. He walked over to his father's desk and knelt down. Holly mimicked him and set Scorpius on his feet.

"Go to Daddy, Scorpius." Holly encouraged and Draco called to him from the other side of the room. Scorpius looked unsure and was wobbly but using all the balance he had he took one step, then another, and another. Draco and Lucius – who was now standing up – watched as Scorpius walked all the way into his father's arms. Draco scooped up Scorpius and tossed him gently skywards, catching him with the ease of the Slytherin Seeker. The infant giggling all the while.

As Scorpius continued to develop and grow Holly would share all his milestones with Draco. His first word was 'Dad', not that Holly was surprised. Scorpius did idolize Draco and that became very clear in his first year. He wanted to do everything that Draco did; from going to school (to which the refusal was greeted with a tantrum), to performing spells. The toy wand, which was a stick smoothed and made to look like a wand, that was a gift from Fred and George allowed him the illusion. He would wave it around his head in circles and babble like he was casting spells.

* * *

Mostly Scorpius would cooperate with his mother and grandmother at night when he would settle easily, with a softly sung lullaby. Often it would take a bit more than one lullaby. However on nights that Holly and Narcissa couldn't settle Scorpius, Lucius would sit with the child out on the patio and shoot sparks from the end of his wand. Delighting the child until Scorpius started to fall asleep on his chest at which point Holly would retrieve the yawning infant and take him upstairs to bed.

During the Christmas holidays, Scorpius hardly left Draco's side. And again over the summer before Draco's 7th year. Scorpius it seemed had the mindset that he would end up just like his father. Holly hoped not - she didn't think she could deal with it if her son turned out as cold and cruel as her husband. Though to his credit Draco had not been intentionally cruel to her since Scorpius was born.

Scorpius started to sleep all night as he neared his first birthday. It was a blessing for not just Draco and Holly but for Draco's mother also. At the times when Scorpius would cry, Narcissa often got up to assist Holly in whatever Scorpius needed. From checking his nappy, to settling him down again, to feeding him. It was easier when he would go to sleep at 7pm and then wake at 7am. A full night's sleep. The next thing Holly knew she'd have to deal with - because she remembered going through it, was bedwetting but hopefully for the few years he was in nappies they could avoid that and even then they could use an invention by muggles, Hermione could help Holly find them. Hermione said they were called 'Nappy Pants'. For children who had outgrown nappies but still needed the help of protection for night-time and sometimes during the day. Holly was so thankful for some of the things Muggles came up with. Of course there spells they could use for that but why do it unnecessarily?

* * *

Holly knew Scorpius was going to be tall, he was already fairly tall for his age. Even Draco commented on how tall his son was. It was clear that he was going to be taller than his father and mother. But Holly was fine with that - she and Harry had neither been very tall. She knew Scorpius would be tall, as Draco was a good 3 inches taller than her, her guess was Scorpius could be 5'10" like his father or maybe an inch either way. Still he'd be taller than his mother.

Scorpius' first birthday was a huge affair. Narcissa invited all of her family that she could, Lucius the same. All his brothers and their kids came to help celebrate their cousin's son's birthday. Holly managed to invite Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville and their partners.

Harry and Luna gave him a toy broomstick and it was his favourite gift. He could often be found zooming around the house on it. He was a natural just like his Uncle Harry and his father.

Holly stood over Scorpius' cot after she put him down, after the last of the guests had left. The one-year-old wasn't asleep even as she sang to him softly. She'd been trying to get him down for an hour trying anything she could think of. She even stood out on his balcony with him nestled in her arms as she shot multi coloured sparks from the end of her wand. Nothing worked, after another hour and a half - making it nearly 9:15 she finally got him down and sleeping. She retired to her room and crawled into bed beside an equally tired Draco.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok so a bit of explanation and what seems like a Lily-esque 180 from Holly. Holly doesn't love Draco, she likes him and the way he attends to Scorpius. That is all there is to it.


	7. Chapter Six: Orion's Left Knee

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, never will. I only own Holly.

**A/N:** This is set in Harry's fifth year - but Voldemort has already been defeated the year previous. Further notes at the bottom of chapter.

* * *

_Nobody's got your back like your brother._

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_**ORION'S LEFT KNEE**_

Holly searched for names suitable for her next child – to which Draco was shocked when she told him she was pregnant. He hadn't expected to have her fall pregnant so quickly. Though, he supposed, that is why they were given the potions right? When Lucius had announced, the day after Scorpius' party, that it was best for the family (and for Scorpius, of course) that Draco and Holly had another child. Another _boy_ to be exact.

Holly hadn't been pressured by Draco, Lucius was the one that had pressured both of them into having another child. Holly had seen Draco roll his eyes after his father pressed a lust potion into his hand. Draco had to take it about an hour before the act. Narcissa, similarly, gave Holly a pregnancy potion. The teens shared a look before Holly went upstairs to their room in the manor and Draco retired to the patio. Both needed a bit of time to process this.

Draco understood the need for a Malfoy heir, but they had Scorpius, isn't he enough? Still Draco also knew why Lucius may have wanted more grandchildren. Draco was his only child - due to Narcissa being unable to have anymore. Lucius, himself, was from a slightly larger family. Having three younger brothers and two younger sisters. Barnabas had three children of his own and his eldest son, Castor 3 years out of Hogwarts, has two children. Damaris, she was still looking for 'the one', however this marriage law had prevented that and also stopped Josiah from remaining a Bachelor for the rest of his life. Ezekiel had four kids. And Micaiah was about to marry her pure-blood fiancée.

When Holly discovered she was pregnant for a second time she wasn't all that surprised. Not really. Considering she had agreed to it with Draco. She clearly remembered joking with him, like friends, before the act. A smile crossed her face as she remembered her line 'let's make a baby', with which he responded to with a smirk of amusement.

Now all that was left was to make sure she carried this baby to term. Thankfully Scorpius had Uncle Harry and Aunt Luna to stay with if Narcissa and Lucius were busy. Which when Holly started going to St Mungo's for check-ups was often. Lucius wanted to make sure the baby was a boy and Narcissa was Holly's support system, next to Harry and Draco. Since she and Draco had married, they had become somewhat like friends. They didn't love each other. Never would but they were civil and sort of friendly with each other. That of course didn't extend to Harry, but that was ok. Harry didn't care if Draco had a go at him from time to time. All that mattered was his sister's happiness. Now she may not be in love with her husband, but her son made her unbelievably happy.

With Scorpius it wasn't hard to see why. Not really. He was a delightful child. He was tall for his age - lanky - his short blonde hair had been gelled back like his father, and his eyes matched Draco's with their grey hue. He was like a mini-Draco. However, his manner and intelligence came from his mother. Holly had always been compassionate and empathetic Scorpius was the same. James was the first born out of Potter/Malfoy family on March 27th ironically enough. March 27th had been James Potter's birthday and it would be again. James Sirius Potter was born in the early hours. Not one year later on January 30th, Anthony Bryce and Raiden Dalton were born. January 30th happened to be Lily Potter's birthday it was a weird coincidence and Harry and Holly laughed about it. However, Scorpius would have to be born the following year if they wanted him to be born on Draco's grandfather birthday, but it was not to be.

* * *

This child was supposed to arrive in early October. After Draco's 7th year. Luna, Hermione, Susan and Ginny planned a baby shower for Holly. She hadn't had one for Scorpius so during a Hogsmeade weekend the girls made sure to buy gifts for the baby to which Holly informed them was going to be a boy. They gathered at The Three Broomsticks for their small party. Holly missed spending afternoons there and was glad that Ginny and Luna had suggested it.

The gifts were wonderful. And they all commented on how Luna was handling her growing brood. Already she had three kids and was pregnant again. It was known that Luna wanted a big family as she had been an only child.

"So what do you think this one's going to be Luna? Boy or girl?" Hermione asked.

"Well we're hoping for a boy but I think it might be a girl. We agreed that we'd use names like the Evans family after we had James. Harry and I discussed it and we have a selection of names for our girls and boys if we have anymore. Flower names." Luna said. Holly grinned that was a brilliant idea. Lily Evans had decided on Holly's name when she knew she'd continue the tradition that her mother had started of naming her daughters after flowers. And Holly and Harry were going to continue that on as well.

"And Holly? Boy or girl?" Ginny asked.

"Boy. No question. He kicks like Scorp did. It's a boy." Holly said with a wry smile.

"Names?" Susan asked.

"Well I'm not sure. He'll be named after a constellation, but Draco hasn't offered any choices to me. He _told _me what we were going to name Scorp. But this time nothing." Holly shrugged. The girls looked a little confused but Holly assured them that she and Draco had discussed it. He would name the boys and she would name the girls. If they had any.

* * *

Holly, like when she was pregnant with Scorpius, was presented as expecting at the Malfoy's Easter Ball. Everyone there now knew her as Draco's wife and they would talk to her amicably. She had done her homework and Draco was surprised when she recognised several of his relatives that he had a hard time recalling the names of.

"How in the world did you remember Great Aunt Mae? Even I had to think for a moment before I recalled her name!" Draco asked her while they danced at the insistence of Narcissa and Lucius.

"I found a book in the library it contained your entire family tree and as I found your page it was writing itself as I looked at it. It was writing my name and then Scorp's and left space for our next one. But I read all about your family. Hoping that when I attend these parties I can remember people's names and use them to show that I'm not just someone attached to your arm all night." Holly said with a smile as Draco gave her a chuckle. He spun her around a few times and they danced together and closely as they could, looking outwardly as every inch the happy couple they needed to portray. Draco held her tightly and Holly would laugh whenever he would whisper the word 'laugh' in her ear. She could fake a bright smile and a loving gaze, but the plummeting of her heart whenever she saw the fake love in Draco's gaze she couldn't fake. And she couldn't change.

* * *

Rigel. Rigel is the brightest star in Orion's constellation appearing in the right knee of the constellation. And is a blue supergiant according to all reports, Hermione likes to inform Holly it's studied in the Muggle world by astronomers. Through telescopes and she can research it on the interweb or whatever it's called. Holly didn't think too much on it.

Looking down at the dark haired, hazel eyed child in her arms, Rigel seemed like the perfect name. He may not have blonde hair like his Malfoy relatives or the grey eyes of the line, he was still a Malfoy. And it was clear to see that Draco would love him just as much as he did Scorpius. October 5th at 9:35pm, Holly held Rigel just a little closer to her chest. She gently placed a kiss on her newborn son's head. Rigel Orion Malfoy. Her very own shining star.

Holly had asked that her husband not be contacted just yet. She would ask her brother to fire message him soon but not right away. A little confused the nurses agreed not to contact Draco Malfoy about the birth of his second son. Holly knew they'd gossip and wonder why she didn't want him to know just yet. But she had just gone through 15 hours of labour. She couldn't deal with the Malfoy's yet. So Harry and Luna were her only visitors that day. It was only when Holly had recovered that she asked Harry to fire message her husband and in-laws. Now she was ready to face them and to face up to the reality that in a year or so she would be required to yet again produce another boy. Harry knew she was lying when she said she was ready. She was ready for Draco, but not for Lucius. Narcissa perhaps, but Lucius was his usual controlling self and Harry himself forbid the patriarch of the Malfoy name from going into his sister's room. Saying that he needed to give Draco some time with his wife and newborn son.

"This is not fair Lucius and you know it! You are forcing those poor children - because that's what they are - to change what we couldn't change ourselves!" Narcissa Malfoy's voice snapped as Draco set Rigel down in his crib. He shared a glance with Holly.

"You know what we were told by Severus about Draco at school, Cissa. He wasn't making friends easily. He had Crabbe and Goyle but we know that they were more like acquaintances than friends." Lucius' voice replied.

"What about Blaise Zabini?" Narcissa asked, Draco rolled his eyes.

"Zabini? He tried to be friends with Draco but the only friends our son really ever had were the girls. Pansy, Daphne and Astoria." Lucius said, sharply.

"That's what this is about? You want Scorpius to be able to connect with boys younger than him, and Rigel too? Like you did with Severus? You were 15, Lucius. You had five years on that boy and you were a prefect. Any child who knows what Prefects do tend to idolize them." Narcissa wasn't happy about Lucius forcing Holly to have more kids, and it sounded like he was about to do it again.

"Still one more pregnancy should do the trick." Lucius said, as if he refused to believe that Narcissa had a valid point and she wasn't going to go down quietly.

"You are _not_ forcing those children to be breeders! Lucius, you are treating that girl, your _daughter-in-law_ \- your _son's wife_ \- to basically be nothing more than someone to produce heirs! You are treating her like a prize breeding...dog!" Narcissa clearly didn't see Holly as someone who would keep producing boys to be heirs to the Malfoy name. Holly and Draco shared another look and both knew what it said 'what if the next one's not a boy?'

* * *

**A/N:** This is a repost of this chapter and the one previous. I noticed some mistakes in my notes and had to alter them. So I had to repost. But anyway this has been revised and is being revised all the time.  
Stormy xx


	8. Chapter Seven: That's My Wife

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, not do I own any lyrics or quotes that appear at the beginning of every chapter. I only own Holly.

**A/N:** This is AU due to the fact that Voldy was defeated at the end of the Triwizard Tournament and Harry stopped Cedric from being killed, he was simply injured.

* * *

_Hate leaves ugly scars; love leaves beautiful ones_

– _Mignon McLaughlin_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_**THAT'S MY WIFE**_

So far Draco had never defended Holly against the comments made by his 'mindless minions'. Crabbe and Goyle loved to talk about her like she couldn't hear them. Particularly now that she had given Draco two boys. She had made the mistake of saying she'd meet Harry, Luna, Hermione, Ron, Susan, Ginny, Colin and Cedric at The Three Broomsticks for the 'catch up dinner'. Holly hadn't spoken to Cedric, Colin or Susan at any length and it would be good to get to know her brother's 'in-laws'. They weren't technically family but Ron, Hermione and the Weasleys had been a second family to Harry growing up they were sort of pseudo in-laws.

"Ignore it. I do. They're only saying it because they aren't getting any, I heard that their wives refuse to take the pregnancy potion. I don't think there is enough Fire whiskey in the world to make them more attractive." Holly said just loud enough for the table of four to hear them. She heard Blaise stifle laughter with a cough. Hermione bit her lip to stop her giggles and Susan, Ginny and Luna had to turn away from each other.

Cedric and Hermione were the first to retire back to their house. Then Ginny and Colin – saying they had to get back to school before curfew, Susan and Ron were next and then Harry and Luna though they offered to stay longer, not wanting to leave her alone for too long that evening. Holly waved them away saying she'd go home soon enough.

After bidding Blaise a farewell, Draco and Holly returned to Malfoy Manor to be greeted by not just the whining of an infant but also the sound of running feet.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Both parents looked up as Scorpius ran towards Draco, Narcissa followed behind him nursing Rigel. The infant heard his mother's laughter as Scorpius was lifted into his father's arms and stared to wail from his grandmother's arms and held his arms out to his mother. Holly gently and carefully accepted Rigel from Narcissa's arms. The infant immediately relaxed in his mother's arms. Happy to be surrounded by a familiar warmth and the comforting scent of his mother.

Draco noticed Scorpius yawning in his arms, the toddler wrapping his arms around his father's neck and nestling onto his shoulder.

"I think it's time to put these two down." He said carefully, Holly nodded and after bidding goodnight to Narcissa the pair made their way to the nursery. Draco put Scorpius in his small bed in the corner and Holly carefully made sure Rigel was changed and in his pyjamas before carefully starting to put him down. Two songs and some colourful sparks from both wands later both boys were asleep. The couple retired to their bedroom and didn't wake til late the next day.

* * *

Crabbe and Goyle were seen around after with Theodore Nott and Marcus Flint - whether Draco had cut ties with them or simply made sure to meet with them when Holly wasn't around, she didn't know. And, if she was being honest, she didn't really care, so long as she didn't have to deal with them and their idiocy anymore.

"Woman of the house now?" Harry joked, Holly rolled her eyes and sighed heavily putting her cup of tea down.

"Not yet Harry. Narcissa is still the Lady of the house, I am simply the wife of the young host. And for now I'm ok with that. Really." Holly said. She had invited Harry to The Manor so they could chat over a cup of tea while the kids played. Scorpius was outside with James riding their toy brooms under Narcissa's watchful eye, Rigel, Anthony and Raiden were sitting in the corner.

Luna - the poor girl - was pregnant again and was due in the fall. She'd have more time for the kids now as she had just graduated Hogwarts in June. But Holly thought she was an absolute saint, she wanted a big family and in all truth so did both Holly and Harry. Being the only two in their family they longed for more siblings. Holly in particular growing up being adored by Remus. But she had been lonely.

Not because she didn't have her brother there but mostly because she didn't make friends easily, at least not with Muggle girls. They were like how Petunia had seemed to Harry about his mother. They called her a 'freak', a 'weirdo'. There was only one girl that accepted her. Pandora, whom Holly had named her Owl after. Pandora had leukaemia and had passed a month before Holly started Hogwarts. Thus the naming of the handsome barn owl had come about. Aptly named really - finally Pandora was free to soar the skies.

* * *

Rigel's first birthday was just as big of an affair as Scorpius' had been. Rigel didn't get a toy broom like his brother - because Scorpius had gotten a new one for his 2nd birthday. So Rigel would be given his brother's old broom. To which one person in the household was not happy about it.

"Why can't Rigel get his own broom? Hand-me-downs are not for Malfoy's! Hand-me-downs are for poor people and Weasley's!" Lucius argued one evening when they were discussing Rigel's gifts.

"Lucius, Scorpius' old broom is perfectly fine for Rigel to use, like it or not. Now if my _husband_ says that Rigel needs a new broom then he will get one." Both Holly and Lucius turned to Draco, he looked up and shrugged.

"Father, that is nothing wrong with Scorp's old broom. I see no problem with giving it to Rigel. Scorpius got a new one for his birthday so Rigel gets his brother's old one." Draco said, he was tired and he had not the energy to argue with either his father or his wife. Lucius, yes he was used to, but Holly was a viper when angry and Draco didn't fancy getting bitten right now. Draco was drowning in paperwork. He had taken a job at the Ministry, even though he despised it. But it was a job and next to his wealth it helped care for Scorpius and Rigel.

Holly never truly wanted for anything and her relationship - or lack thereof - with Draco was one that she had not asked for. It hurt to know that all of her friends and her brother and his friends were in happy marriages but she was not. For the sake of her sons she'd try her hardest to appear happy and as in love with Draco as she could.

* * *

**A/N:** This at this point was that hardest chapter to write. It nearly did my head in. Sometimes it's hard to get my head in the game. But hopefully the others chapter will be easier.


	9. Chapter Eight: GIRLS!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, never will. I only own Holly.

**A/N:** DV – I honestly can't say thank you enough times. Your assistance in invaluable. Truly.

**B/N:** Given how I've been ghosting in and about lately...well, glad to know your trust in me isn't _totally_ blown yet XD

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_**GIRLS?!**_

No one expected the third pregnancy. No one thought that after two boys Draco and Holly would want, let alone have, more kids. Draco was surprised, he hadn't expected it. He thought it was a joke. But when Holly announced she was pregnant for a third time a little after Scorpius' 3rd birthday, there was only one smile that was truly genuine.

Lucius Malfoy was delighted. Lucius had wanted it. But while he said steadfastly that it would be a third boy for the Malfoy blood to live on in, Holly had a feeling that it wasn't a boy at all. Even Draco shared that thought. They had Scorpius and Rigel, weren't they enough? Once they got used to the idea it didn't seem so daunting, Holly reminded Draco that it could be a girl. He agreed that it could be – they'd have to wait and see.

Draco stuck close to Holly through the 'danger weeks'. Until she was three months in there was the danger of a miscarriage. Hermione had suffered one as had Ginny and Alicia. Holly knew how devastated they were, she didn't want that to happen to her – or anyone else.

* * *

Draco kept his promise that he kept anyone that posed a problem away from her. But as her pregnancy progressed, he grew more and more distant. Almost as if he believed that the baby was a girl. It was only when Holly returned home from St Mungo's for her check-up that she pulled Draco aside and told him what the healers had told her.

"Draco…it's twins. We're having two more babies." Holly said, holding Draco's hands in her's. He gripped her hands a little tighter.

"Are you sure?" He asked, she nodded.

"The medi-witch said so." She said. Draco glanced to the door where his mother – who had accompanied Holly – stood and Narcissa nodded. It was true.

* * *

Jasmine Narcissa and Azalea Hope despite being named after members of the Evans family, looked just like Malfoys. Both with blonde hair and grey eyes, they looked more like Scorpius than they did of their other brother, Rigel. Holly and Narcissa cooed over them after they were born in the October, on an early autumn day. But Lucius was furious. One of the children was supposed to be a boy. All Malfoy's had boys - with the exception of twins, then one was a girl. But always boys.

"Girls? Why did it have to be girls?"

"It's not like I can control what she has, Father. Unfortunately even though I married her, I cannot make Holly do anything she doesn't want to. She's headstrong."

"And their names?"

"Holly and I agreed while at Hogwarts that I would name our boys like Malfoys and Blacks, after Constellations, and she would name the girls like her Grandmother had, after flowers." Draco said. He had never hidden that from his parents and he felt somewhat obligated to remind his father of that point. They had shared the naming rights of their children because Holly's didn't know stars very well, and Draco didn't know flowers exceptionally well.

"She has used your mother's name." Lucius mumbled, like a child having been told he couldn't have ice-cream until he'd eaten all his vegetables.

"Well Narcissa is a flower as well as a constellation." Draco pointed out the same thing Holly had when she'd told him their names.

"Girls are harder to look after than boys." Lucius said, Draco ran a hand over his face making him seem older than he was.

"Girls can do just as well as boys." Draco pointed out, tiredly. He really wasn't ready to deal with this argument right now.

Lucius often grumbled about the girls in the coming days. He didn't grumble when Holly was around, he only did when Draco and Narcissa were nearby, but that changed quickly to only when Draco was with him. Because Narcissa, not minding the fact that she had granddaughters, had rebutted Lucius. Angrily.

* * *

Draco was having trouble separating his thoughts from those of his father. He did love his daughters, didn't he? Or did he think that they were a burden? His father spoke the truth a lot. But also ever since Potter had defeated and finally killed Voldemort, Lucius had been angrier. He hadn't liked the fact that Draco had been paired with Holly. Draco had always believed much of what his father told him if he saw it with his own eyes. If Lucius told him something and Draco saw it differently then he never believed that his father had actually known as much as he seemed to.

Lots of children believe their parents know everything. Draco was no different. Before he turned 10, he believed his father knew everything. Lucius was his hero. As for most boys their father is. Narcissa was the prettiest witch around. He had assumed that every child thought that about their parents. Although he saw it in Scorpius he had known he hadn't seen it as prominently in Rigel. Rigel was Holly's little boy, Draco just knew as he listened to his father's words about his daughters that these girls would be the same. 'Daddy' wouldn't have as much attention from the girls as 'mummy' would. So he made his decision.

"I don't want them." Draco said simply as he joined Holly on the patio of the manor.

"I beg your pardon?" She snapped getting to her feet the height difference between her and Draco had never intimidated her. He was still skinny and she could curse him much worse than he could curse her.

"I don't want the girls." He said.

"Why? You love them. Scorpius loves them. Rigel loves them."

"So does mother. Father and I agree the girls have to go."

"You don't mean for me to...hurt them do you?"

"No, I'm not that heartless, no matter what you believe. Give them to Harry if you must. Or maybe Weasley, his family seems to deal well with having more children than money." Draco said. The sharp sound of skin on skin echoed around the grounds. Narcissa heard it in her sitting room and Lucius in his study. Holly had slapped him. Draco turned away from her, as he straightened with his back to her, Holly started to yell at him.

"You _promised_ me that you would _never_ say that about them again!" Holly snapped, tears had started to shine in her eyes, "How _dare_ you even entertain the idea of me giving up my daughters for your father's selfish ideals of the perfect family! If you want them gone then I'm going too. And if by some chance that my sons start to resent you for not running after me begging for my forgiveness then it's all on _you_, Draco Malfoy." Holly had never loved Draco, but this was a whole new level, she hated him, "I am sick and tired of The Ministry of Magic trying to run my life since my parents died, and then they had to go and force me to have your children! As if that wasn't enough once they stopped, _you_ and your blood purity came into it!" She snapped harshly. Her hand was stinging but the fact that his cheek turned red made her feel just a little better. When he turned to look at her again that she realized that her nails - being a little longer than normal - had cut his cheek. A thin line of bright red as he began to bleed from the slap. They didn't speak for the rest of the evening, and if the house elves or Narcissa noticed that there was a blanket and a couple of pillows in the leather couch in Draco's suite, neither mentioned it.

* * *

**A/N:** Draco's drastic opinion of his daughters changes because of what his father tells him. After years of being controlled by his father Draco believes that his daughters deserve something else than what he believes they will get from him, despite Holly telling him different. Draco loves Scorp and Rigel, and despite what he says to Holly – he loves the girls as well, they are his flesh and blood after all. But by forcing them out of the house he leaves it up to Holly whether the girls enrol at Hogwarts as 'Potter' or 'Malfoy'.


	10. Chapter Nine: Seperation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, never will. I only own Holly.

**A/N:** How many chapters is this now? Nine? Seems to be coming together nicely. Every Chapter I say it and again - Thanks to DV for being my friend and my personal Sergeant Hartman (Though I have not seen that movie)

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_**SEPERATION**_

When Holly had packed up all the thing she needed to, she said goodbye to Narcissa insisting that she visit whenever she liked. The girls' grandmother would always be welcome at PotterGate house. Choosing to go back to PotterGate, where Sirius and Remus didn't mind the girls, was an easy choice. Even though her sons cried for her to stay. Scorpius had said he'd go with her, but Holly told him that she was coming back, she just didn't know when. She promised she'd come back to him one day.

During the day normally she'd visit the manor for her son's benefit. Nothing would change Draco's mind. He didn't want daughters so as far as he was concerned the girls didn't exist. Narcissa enjoyed seeing Holly after she'd provided the heirs for Draco. But she also visited the girls. She adored her granddaughters. Scorpius often asked after them, but Draco and Lucius never did.

It was a lazy Sunday morning at PotterGate house when an owl swooped into the dining room, to the welcoming squawks of Jasmine and Azalea, dropped a letter on Holly's lap before swooping out again. Holly frowned at the letter before she sighed at the insignia on the envelope.

"Ministry of Magic." Holly said, "I hope Hermione made good on firing Umbridge." once she graduated Hogwarts, Hermione had gotten a job in the ministry and had moved up the ranks until she was nearly in the top job. She was senior advisor to Kingsley and she could hire or fire whomever she liked, as long as there was a legitimate reason to fire said person. Like Dolores Umbridge. But when Holly opened the letter she knew it wasn't what she wanted. Not that she really knew what she'd been expecting.

"Dear Mrs Malfoy, it has come to our attention that you are no longer living with your spouse. Whether this is temporary or permanent, we thought it best to inform you that as you have filled the requirement of the time to remain married, you are entitled to have your marriage annulled if you wish. If you have produced sufficient heirs for your spouse's family, please find the enclosed annulment form that you and your spouse may sign to have your marriage annulled. Yours Sincerely, Dolores Umbridge, Head of Magical Births, Deaths and Marriages." Holly threw the letter down beside her and sighed resting her head back against the couch. She let out a sound somewhere between and grunt and scream when a 'pop' signalled someone's arrival.

"If that is my good-for-nothing Husband you can _GO HOME_!" She called. A chuckle was her reply.

"No, sorry. Just little ol' me." Harry poked his head into the lounge room. He scooped up Jasmine and she giggled as he tossed her up before catching her and then doing the same to her sister. He settled Azalea on his hip as he took in Holly's appearance. He frowned, Holly looked a little worse for wear. Her hair didn't hold its usual shine and it looked as though she'd lost a bit of weight too.

"Are you alright, Holly?" He asked sitting down next to her and putting Azalea back on the floor. Holly sighed and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Draco doesn't want the girls. So I moved out. The boys are still with him and now I'm here with two infants and I have no idea what remains of my 'relationship' with Draco Malfoy." Holly said, Harry scrubbed a hand through his hair, a trait that he had picked up since hearing more of their parents from Remus and Sirius. As their father used to scrub up his hair to mess it up more than usual.

"So you moved back in with Remus and Sirius." Harry said, carefully, Holly nodded, "why don't you come over for dinner tonight to mine and Luna's?" He said, "Bring the girls with you. James and the twins will be so excited to see you."

"And the girls?" Holly said.

"Yeah the girls too. Heather and Lily will be so excited to see you." He said, he rubbed the back of his neck, "and you'll get to meet Iris and Violet." Holly's sat up and stared at her brother.

"I hope that is the last of your brood Harry James Potter! Luna will wither away if she has any more. Where on earth does she get the strength? Having Rigel nearly killed me!" Holly laughed.

* * *

Dinner at the Grimmald Place was a loud affair. James, Anthony and Bryce complained loudly about the lack of Scorpius and Rigel. But once Harry took them aside and explained to them that Scorpius and Rigel hadn't been able to come to dinner they quietened down. They didn't need to know why the boys weren't there really.

"So Holly, Harry told me what happened. Was he really mean about it?" Luna said as the adults retired to the drawing room for some quiet after the kids had been put to bed.

"Well yes and no. He told me if I got rid of them, I could give them to you two or I could give them to Weasley, because - and I quote - his family seems to deal well with having more children than money - end quote. I slapped him, and then I made him sleep on his ridiculously comfortable couch - and the next morning I packed my stuff and the girls' stuff and left. Amid my sons trying to get me to stay. I didn't want to leave them but I couldn't stay in that house with someone so...so...oh I don't think there is a word to describe him." Holly said.

"Do you still have to attend the Yuletide and New Year's Ball?" Harry asked.

"It's a party and yes. Did I tell you about Narcissa insisting we give each other a pet name for public appearances?" Harry and Luna shook their heads. Holly grinned, "Well Draco nearly fainted when it was suggested he call me 'Kitten'. I don't think that word is really what he wanted to call me. He suggested something a little more Malfoy. He ended up calling me 'Star'. Just 'Star'. I went for something more literal and animalistic. I called him Dragon. His constellation is the Dragon so why not? He wasn't as impressed but his mother loved it and Lucius had laughed when we told him. Though he liked Star for me he found Dragon very funny." Holly said, "I've never made Lucius Malfoy smile until then."

* * *

The invitation to the Yuletide and New Year's party came one week later. Narcissa had written them, Holly recognised the curly handwriting. The invite directed Holly to reply via owl ASAP to let the Malfoy's know for numbers. So Holly sent the owl back with an affirmative. That would stir things up. Holly had been living with Draco long enough to know that he didn't want her to accept. So that he could parade his new girlfriend around. Possibly Astoria Greengrass. It had been obvious to anyone inside the family (and close friends) that Holly and Draco had never been happy with the marriage. But to anyone that didn't see them every day saw the happy persona they used when at functions. It was an act they had perfected.

"Play the happy family." Holly muttered after sending Pandora off with a note to Harry - telling him she would need him and Luna to babysit Jasmine and Azalea while she was at the party. Holly glanced over her shoulder at the dress that hung off the top of her wardrobe. It reached her knees and it was in Slytherin green, but the shine that the dress gave off made it look silver. Holly had been sent the dress by Zeus - with another note from Narcissa. This advised her to arrive at Malfoy Manor about an hour before the festivities started, so she could then enter on Draco's arm, like they were still happily married. _Yes,_ Holly thought bitterly, _because Draco is just dying to see me again!_

Holly would not be surprised if she saw Astoria sticking to Draco's other side all night. Holly was looking forward to annoying Astoria all night and Holly knew she could. She also knew that Draco would be obliged to indulge his wife in every dance she begged him to have with her. She had the begging part down too, the tone of voice with the slight pout. Narcissa had told her it was adorable the way Draco would roll his eyes and follow her to the space they had for a 'dancefloor'. And she intended to commandeer her husband all evening.

* * *

"You look beautiful, Holly." Luna said, as she and Harry stood in the lounge ready to take their nieces for the night.

"I only wish that Malfoy knew what he had, and what he was losing." Harry said as he saw his sister in her dress. Harry loved his sister, but he also knew how amazing she was as a person, as she had been his whole world after their parents died. Even if he had grown up with Petunia and Vernon until the end of his 4th year.

"Draco has never seen me in this dress before, Harry. I believe his mother believes that he will see me in this and forget all about Tori Greengrass. I've been advised to call her 'Tori' to annoy her. Narcissa's idea." Holly told him.

"For a woman married to a Malfoy it seems she is quite the mastermind isn't she?" Harry said.

"She was once a Black, remember? And all she wants is for Draco to be happy, she wants her grandsons to have their mother. She is trying everything to have Draco and I remain married and _happy_ which is never going to happen. Either my sons have their mother or Draco is happy. Unfortunately she cannot have both." Holly said. Harry held out his free hand to her and spun her around once to Azalea and Jasmine clapping their hands.

They stood up from where they sat playing their dolls and waited for their mother to drop to her knees to hug her daughters.

"Be good for Uncle Harry and Aunt Luna. Mummy will see you in the morning ok?" The girls nodded and stood by Harry as Holly apparated to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

**A/N:** Although Holly is still hurting from everything Draco said to her, she is still going to 'stick it up him'. She's going to show him what real class is. If she can still go to his family's party and save face until their separation and then divorce is announced they still have to play, happy family.


	11. Chapter 10: Yuletide

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, never will. I only own Holly.

* * *

_A broken heart is like broken ribs, you cannot see the damage but every breath hurts_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

_**YULETIDE**_

The Malfoy house was bursting with people. Narcissa had snuck Holly upstairs, so she could enter with Draco.

"Nobody here knows of your separation. Except for Lucius and me, even your boys don't know yet. They just think you are staying with Harry to help with his kids. I understand they have a small army." Narcissa laughed as they waited for Draco to open his door. He didn't, Astoria did. She took one look at Holly and a sneer took over her face. Astoria had obviously been doing something with Draco. She had answered the door in _his_ robe, that Holly had given him one year as a birthday present to replace his old one.

"Draco doesn't want you here." She sneered, Holly heard a snort from behind the younger girl.

"And _I'm_ still Draco's wife. I have every right to be here." Holly said, matter-of-factly.

"It's alright Astoria. Let her in." Draco drawled from where he lounged on his bed.

"I'm no expert on marriages but isn't in Adultery if you remain married while sleeping with another woman?" Holly said. Draco rolled his eyes and got off his bed.

"It's not illegal. Just immoral and possibly frowned upon. Thank you Astoria." Draco said as he rose from his bed, Astoria scowled but still allowed Holly to enter the room.

"I'll be downstairs, join us when you're ready Draco." Narcissa said as she gripped Astoria's arm and dragged her out of her son's room and to the guest room she'd been assigned.

"You _do_ realize that we are still married. I can let you dance with Tori if you wish, but you _will_ have to dance with me at least four times." Holly said hands on her hips, Draco turned and took in the dress she was wearing.

"Mother is trying to test me. She knows that is my favourite colour, she is trying to make me renege the divorce." Draco said with a knowing look. Holly felt her cheeks heat up. She knew of Narcissa's plan and Holly had also seen the look in Draco's eyes. Whether or not he'd slept with Astoria he still _really_ liked this colour. And it never worked on Astoria – but it didn't make him want to stay with Holly any more than he had before.

* * *

Draco descended the stairs, Holly one step behind him. He held her hand, like a husband would of his wife. He had an appearance to keep up. He led her around the room as he did the first time they had appeared together, when she had been pregnant with Scorpius. Now he simply re-introduced her to his family and any Ministry people that had not met her before.

When it came time to start dancing, Draco led Holly to the floor and pulled her in close like he was expected to. Now without being asked, Holly would laugh or giggle occasionally as if Draco was saying something funny. She had perfected a realistic sounding laugh. Holly let Draco lead her around the floor, laughing with a kind of joy that only a trained actress could convey, but Holly was anything if not a skilled liar - she was doing well and Draco even let a small smile show, at how well she played the happy and loving wife.

At one point when Draco spun her out before pulling her in close again she counted herself as a lucky woman. Lucky Draco was such a good dancer and had been trained from a young age, or else she'd not have liked the dancing so much. Holly caught eyes with Astoria – who gave her the most scathing look she could muster before she turned and disappeared into the crowd.

Later when Holly caught up with Narcissa she inquired as to where the young Slytherin had gone when she disappeared. Not that Holly actually cared but she didn't want any surprises waiting for her in her room for the night.

"So? Where did Tori go? I saw her give me her best scathing look before she left." Holly said as Narcissa handed her a cup of tea.

"Exactly. She left. Right out the front door. I spoke to her briefly before she left and she told me that she would rather stick pins in her eyes than watch you and Draco dance any more tonight. I'm glad she said that. I don't like her. I like you with Draco. I may not have liked you at first, Holly, but you have given me the biggest joys of my life – aside from my own son. Two grandsons that I adore and two granddaughters that I am in love with." Narcissa said. Holly smiled, at least her dancing with Draco had annoyed Astoria enough to make her leave.

"I'm sorry you are not going to see us together for much longer, Mrs Malfoy. I know you asked me to call you Narcissa but I feel better if is call you Mrs Malfoy. As I am soon-to-be divorced from your son. You are always welcome at PotterGate house to see the girls - my door is always open to you." Holly said with a small smile. It hurt her to know that Narcissa thought she and Draco made a lovely couple but that she would never see he son happy with Holly.

"As ours is for you, you have the right to visit your sons. I'm sure they will ask for you. Do you wish to say goodnight to them?" Narcissa said, indicating upstairs. Holly gave her a hopeful look.

"If I could." She said.

Narcissa smiled, "Of course, follow me." The boys' room was lit only by a small candle - Narcissa explained that Scorpius and Rigel had both been afraid of the dark for a while and the candle helped if they woke from a nightmare.

Holly leaned over Rigel and pressed a kiss to his cheek, her hair gently brushed his cheek and he tucked himself in tighter. When she pressed her lips to Scorpius' cheek he stirred and opened one eye to see whom had disturbed him. He sat up rubbing his eyes as if he was not believing what he was seeing.

"Mummy!" He hissed, aware that his brother was asleep.

"Hi Scorp. I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Are you coming home?"

"Scorpius...I love you and I love Rigel. But your daddy and I are fighting. So we have to spend some time apart ok?" The child nodded, "I might come home, I may not...but you _must_ remember that I love you and your brother dearly. I will _never_ stop loving you. Ok? I will always love you." Holly said giving her eldest son another kiss on the cheek, allowing him to hug her for a long moment.

"I love you too, Mummy." He whispered in her ear.

"Now off to bed with you, young man." Holly said, she tucked his blankets around him and pressed one more kiss to his forehead. He gave her a sleepy smile before drifting off once more. Happy in the comfort that his mother loved him.

* * *

"I can't stay away from them forever, Lucius. You can't keep my sons from me! I'm their _mother_!" Holly snapped as she, Draco, Lucius and Narcissa all gathered in Lucius' study the next morning.

"This is outrageous father! For once I agree with her. She is their mother and she deserves to be part of their lives! Your grandsons will resent you for the rest of their lives if you do this to them. They will _never_ love you like they do now. I do not want my sons to hate me. I will allow the boys to spend half of their summer - or even their Christmas Holidays - with their mother and sisters. It has to be their choice. If they choose to stay at school and not visit us or their mother that is their choice. But I will give the choice to them." Draco said, sharply. He wasn't quite as outraged as Holly or Narcissa was but he didn't like how his father believed that his word was law, Draco didn't own Holly, nor did Lucius. And Draco knew his sons - if they were anything like himself or his wife they would not like this at all.

"I think you'll find I can and I will, Miss Potter." Lucius said. He had never liked Holly, not even when she gave him his grandsons. Even less when she gave birth to the girls. But that was not her problem, he was bitter. And Holly didn't care.

"That's Mrs Malfoy to you Luci, and they are _my_ children! Your own son just told you that you couldn't do that. You want to break two children's hearts, I won't let you. If you insist on keeping me from my sons then you know what? When I leave here this afternoon - my _sons_ will be leaving with me. But if you allow me to see my sons then I will go peacefully and they can stay." Holly said, giving Lucius an ultimatum. Let her in and the boys could stay, if he didn't she'd never come back and she'd take the boys with her.

"Alright, you can visit the boys and they can spend Christmas with you and your daughters." Lucius mostly agreed because she had called him 'Luci' he hated that nickname and never usually answered to it. But mostly he hated the idea of Scorpius never being under his thumb. As long as Scorpius was there Lucius liked to think he could make those boys his little soldiers. Not if Draco had any say they wouldn't.

* * *

The New Year's ball was held a week later, and that was when the announcement was made. Mr and Mrs Draco Lucius Malfoy were getting a divorce. Everyone was shocked as it was so sudden. As far as most of them knew Holly and Draco were happily married. So what did that mean for the children? For the boys? Draco had decided to tell his family that Holly's third pregnancy had ended in miscarriage. After which they decided not to try for any more children.

"They needn't know of the girls." Draco said, when Holly cornered him in the kitchen to ask him why.

"They have names." She pointed out.

"Yes and I know them. Yet I won't use them." He told her.

"So they're _my_ daughters then?" She snapped, not loudly enough for anyone to hear but enough to irritate him.

"Yes. Not mine." He turned on his heel and left her alone in the kitchen. Seething in anger Holly have half a mind to go upstairs to her sons get them packed up and sneak out with them, she turned to do just that and found Narcissa in the doorway.

"I know what you're thinking of doing. The boys deserve you. They don't deserve Tori. I'll make sure you get to see them. You will not be denied your sons." Narcissa said.

"If you know what I'm thinking you'll know that I'm thinking of taking them with me tonight." Holly said.

"Yes. I'd let you do it as well. It's just you'd have to get past Draco and Lucius. They won't let you out of the door and there is no floo, nor an apparition point near their room." Narcissa said. She knew that Holly had all rights to take her sons with her.

"It really hurts you know?" Holly said.

"I do. It's hurts me just the same to not see Jasmine and Azalea every day. My mother said something to Bella once and I have never forgotten it. A broken heart is like broken ribs, you cannot see the damage but every breath hurts. I know one day your boys will come back to you. For now Jasmine and Azalea will have to fill that void. Can they?" Narcissa asked.

"I have my nephews too. James, Anthony and Raiden and I'm pretty sure they fill it as well as they can." Holly laughed.

So came the end of Mr and Mrs Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**A/N:** There it is Chapter ten! There's a few more to come, thank-you for your patience it's been a long time going. I wanted to wait until it'd almost finished it before I began to post. So that is why I'm a little faster at updating.

Any fans of 'You, Me and Sister Makes 3' I am rewriting it and will be reposting it. I had some revision of it and realized I can make it better. So look out for the re-post.


	12. Chapter 11: Mistakes and Misgivings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, never will. I only own Holly.

**A/N:** Further notes at the bottom of chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

_**MISTAKES AND MISGIVINGS**_

Holly knew things would go downhill very quickly after her run-in with Astoria at the Malfoy's. It was clear that Astoria didn't like the fact that Draco and Holly hadn't officially divorced, they may have separated but they had yet to apply for and sign the papers for their divorce. She was getting annoyed and to be honest Holly actually enjoyed seeing her so annoyed. After they announced they were getting a divorce and Holly was collecting her things from the Malfoy's – with the help of Narcissa – Holly saw more and more of Astoria.

"Wasn't her family cursed or something?" Holly asked one afternoon while packing up her clothes from Draco's closet while the two were outside.

"An ancestor of her's was cursed. Though there has been no evidence of the curse in her family since. Though she is ill an awful lot. I think she is not looking after herself." Narcissa said, "but I guess, Lucius likes her and if she makes Draco happy. You told me that I would either have a happy son or my granddaughters but not both. It's upsetting that he never fell in love with you, Holly. Most of your friend's relationships seem to have worked out."

"True. Harry and Luna have 6 children, Hermione and Cedric have two, Ron and Susan have three, Ginny and Colin have three and Neville and Alicia have two. So Scorpius, Rigel and the girls have a lot 'cousins' both by blood and by heart. And I have a lot of offers for babysitters." Holly allowed, "I just hate the thought of my boys never seeing their cousins again. I know as they get older they will become their own people and make their own choices of who they spend their time with. That's the only really hope I have for them."

"With a mother who believes in them so much, those two boys will grow into very fine young men." Narcissa said, "Keep that belief in them. You will see them. They'll be present at the girls' first birthday. I'll bring them with me." She promised.

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be ok, Holly?" Luna asked as Holly put the last box on the table of the small house she'd bought in London. It was fairly close to King's Cross to allow her to get to and from the station with very little trouble. Her girls would be going to Hogwarts in 11 years and her sons in a little less than that.

"I'll be fine. This is better for the three of us anyway. The girls can have a room each if they want. And as they grow up I'm sure I'll have two very different girls." Holly laughed, "but for now, I think they'll share a bedroom." Luna had agreed to help Holly and the girls move in. Holly had told Remus and Sirius she'd let them have PotterGate House until Harry chose to either give it to the two men permanently, or he gave it to James.

"Have you decided on what name the girls will go to Hogwarts as?" Luna asked as she helped put away the girls' clothes.

"Well, they are Malfoys by birth. The Book of acceptance has their names written down as Jasmine and Azalea Malfoy, I have no choice. Plus I was still married to Draco when the girls were born. So as I was Malfoy so are they. I can call them whatever I want, but they are always going to be Malfoys deep down." Holly said sadly. Luna nodded, she knew Holly hated the idea of her girls having any connection to Lucius Malfoy, if she could change it she would.

"Remember Harry and I are here if you need anything at all. Don't hesitate to ask, you know your brother. He'd do anything for you." Luna said.

"Yeah I know. You and Harry are invaluable to me. I can't possibly thank you enough." Holly smiled, giving Luna a hug.

"Keep smiling. I think for both Harry and I, your smile will be thanks enough." Luna grinned.

* * *

Jasmine and Azalea were growing quickly. They had been walking for a few months now and as Holly finished sewing a hole in one of Jasmine's dresses, she mused how she had seen the changes in personality of the twins. From spending so much time with Fred and George she knew twins often were slightly different. Her girls were worlds apart.

Jasmine would sit and brush her doll's hair for hours, where Azalea would rather run around outside and get dirty. Her Uncle Ron had been to visit with Uncle Harry and both had spent time chasing after Azalea. Wondering where she found the energy. Holly said it came from Azalea's oldest brother - or maybe her father - whom Holly had never seen sit still for more than 5 minutes.

"So Scorpius can't sit still?" Harry panted when Holly presented both Ron and him with lemonade. Holly smiled.

"Neither can Draco. But then Rigel is the quiet type. Though I think he misses me, maybe he'll be more active once he gets to school. Who knows?" Holly said.

"No Butterbeer?" Ron asked as he sipped his lemonade.

"No. This is lemonade if you don't know. I prefer it over Butterbeer anyway. I almost never went to The Three Broomsticks when I went to Hogsmeade. I know I did when meeting you lot after I graduated but when I was in third year I preferred not to. I either walked around or spent a lot of money at Honeydukes - sometimes sending chocolate home to Remus - but I hardly went there." Holly informed them.

* * *

Narcissa hadn't lied when she'd told Holly that she and the boys would be at Jasmine and Azalea's birthday. The Floo announced their arrival, and the quite loud shout of 'Mum!' from Scorpius. Holly turned from telling Remus and Sirius where to put their gifts for the girls at the shout and smiled widely.

"Mum! I missed you!" Rigel chased after his brother, meeting Holly just as she bent to catch him. Her boys were so grown up. Scorpius had just reached 4 and Rigel was now 3, she was missing so much of their lives. Despite Narcissa sending her letters and photos when she could.

"Oh, my boys! I missed you so much." Holly said holding her boys close to her as she sent a thankful smile to Narcissa.

"The girls are upstairs?" Narcissa asked.

"Jasmine is. Azalea is being chased by her Uncles outside." Holly said, Narcissa cast a glance outside. Indeed, she witnessed, Harry, Ron, Cedric, Colin, Neville and Fred and George chasing after the giggling tot. She had a better command of her legs now and it was a smoother action than the stilted movement of the months previous. She was giggling loudly, particularly when Fred scooped her up and then tossed her skyward. Holly shook her head slowly.

"You were right, they are worlds apart." Remus said coming to stand next to her, as Scorpius ran outside to properly meet his sister. Rigel followed Narcissa upstairs to meet Jasmine. The boys knew of the girls but the girls didn't know their brothers. They would though. Holly would make sure of it.

"Absolutely. I have never seen a set of twins so far and away from each other. I mean even Fred and George aren't this different." Holly said.

"No. But no one ever really knows how different twins can be." Remus said, "you've done well, Holly. James and Lily would be proud of you." He said, Holly let Remus pull her into his side.

"Thanks Uncle Remus. I think, somewhere they are smiling down at Harry and I. Knowing that no matter what, we will do everything we can to make them proud of us." Holly said, permitting the kiss to her head her 'Uncle' gave her.

"And possibly wondering where Luna gets all her patience for dealing with a breeder." Sirius said as he joined them. The trio laughed, as it was true Harry and Luna had a large family. Though for Harry and Holly it was a life they never had as children, being just the two of them, despite Harry growing up with Petunia and Vernon and not knowing his sister until he started at Hogwarts.

* * *

Scorpius and Rigel didn't want to leave. They wanted to stay with their mother and sisters. But Holly told them they had to go back to their father and grandfather.

"But they say mean stuff about you!" Scorpius said, "I don't like it. When I get older I'm coming to live with you and Jazz and Lea! And father can't stop me!" Holly smiled and ruffled her son's blonde hair.

"I look forward to it Scorp." Holly said, "I love you so much. I can't wait for you to come and live with me. You too Rigel. You're always welcome." She pulled them both close to her and kissed them firmly on their cheeks.

"You know Draco won't let them." Narcissa said as the two women embraced briefly.

"I know. But all I can give them is hope." Holly said as they pulled away. Giving her sons one last kiss on the cheek she watched as Narcissa flooed them to Diagon Alley, and Holly knew from The Leaky Cauldron - after picking up their shopping - they would go home. Narcissa had said she was taking the boys out to Diagon Alley for the day and would be home late afternoon. It was 5:30 by the time they got back to the manor. Though neither male commented on it.

* * *

The ministry letter was unexpected, and when Zeus arrived seconds later she knew the open Narcissa's letter first before the Ministry one. And she was glad she did.

_Holly, the letter you no doubt just received from the Ministry is a restraining order. Lucius has had it written up so you can't go within 50 feet of your sons. If you open that letter you accept it. DO NOT OPEN IT! Burn it. That way you won't accept it and it's voided. _

Holly looked down at the Ministry letter, luckily she hadn't even torn the seal, snatching it up she marched into the lounge where a fire had been lit. She threw the letter in the hearth and watched it burn. She watched it curl and turn to ash. She was thankful that she trusted Narcissa so much. It was just like Lucius to pull such a stunt. If he wanted to keep her from her sons he had another thing coming.

* * *

"HOW DARE YOU?!" The question wasn't surprising the voice was. Luckily she had been at PotterGate house that day otherwise he wouldn't have found her. She noticed he faltered slightly when a dog jumped up onto the lounge next to her. She put her hand on the dog's back, calming it slightly.

"Hello to you too, Draco, my dear husband. And they are _my_ sons as well. I am well within my rights as a mother to not accept that restraining order your father sent to me." Holly said patiently.

"How did you know what it was?" He snarled.

"I have my sources." Holly said, "and Harry knows everything that is filed through the Ministry anyway."

"I knew Potter would ruin this." As much as Holly loved her brother, she knew he could handle this. She wasn't about to endanger Narcissa - whom Holly was sure could handle herself as well - or risk never seeing her sons ever again. She made lots of mistakes in her life, she knew, but she was _not_ going to make those mistakes again with her family. Not if she could help it. Sirius growled beside her but Holly simply patted his head softly. Draco glared one last time before apparating.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Ok there is a little bit of explanation needed here I think.

It is stated on _Harry Potter Wiki_ that Astoria was not what Lucius or Narcissa believed to be a suitable bride for Draco. Both Astoria and Draco are believed to have revoked their views on Muggle-Borns, Half-bloods and squibs after the second Wizarding War with Voldemort. However as Voldemort is already defeated in this story there is no Wizarding War – therefore their views are not revoked.


	13. Chapter 12: Divorce

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, never will. I only own Holly, and all the Potter, Malfoy and Weasley children - or at least some of them.  
**A/N: **Further notes at the bottom of the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**  
**DIVORCE**

Holly stared at the owl that stood on the dining room table. It was a Ministry Owl, and she knew what it held in its beak. Her Divorce papers. So far she had avoided three attempts at restraining orders. She wasn't going to give up her sons. It seemed Draco was going to go the final step.

Although he couldn't legally take the boys unless he could prove she was unfit to take care of them. She paused before breaking the seal. She was glad she did, Zeus swooped in and dropped two letters onto the table. She recognized both Draco and Narcissa's handwriting. She popped open Narcissa's first.

_Holly,  
These are your divorce papers. There is no restraining order attached so all you have to do is sign them. I urge you to read Draco's letter first, though. You may be surprised. I think he feels at least a little bad about forcing you to choose between your sons and your daughters. At least a little, but he's still not in love with you. I wish you all the best until we meet again, Holly.  
Narcissa._

Holly was a little surprised that Draco had written to her, but even more that his mother believed he felt remorse. But still popped open the wax seal of Draco's letter.

_Holly,  
I want to extend a metaphorical olive branch. I apologize for making you choose between our sons and daughters. I know now it is insensitive of me. I would like to say that I was wrong and I will not keep the boys from you. If they wish it they can spend their Christmas' while at Hogwarts with you._  
_All the best,  
Draco_

"Our daughters? Honestly, Draco," Holly frowned but eventually popped the wax seal on the Ministry letter. She read briefly over the papers before signing them. It would do her no good to wait to sign them. Even if it seemed Draco was sorry for making her choose. She thought over if the girls had been born as boys. They would have been given names of constellations. She would also still be living at Malfoy Manor. But would Draco love her? Would he have grown to? Shaking her head to clear it she folded the papers up and letting the Ministry owl take them and fly off. It would be going to Malfoy Manor now for Draco to sign them. Holly sighed and pinched her nose as she closed her eyes. This law had been more trouble than it was worth, even the Ministry was seeing that now.

* * *

"Is Malfoy still being a git?" Harry asked as he spread jam on his toast the next morning. He'd stopped by Holly's for breakfast on his way to work.

"When is he ever not?" Holly asked with a raised eyebrow. Jasmine and Azalea sat on the floor in the lounge room playing happily. They babbled back and forth to each other as Holly and Harry talked comfortably.

"Fair point." Harry allowed, "But honestly does he still see Jazzy and Alea as not being his daughters?" Harry had given his nieces those nicknames, they still responded but Holly expected it wasn't because they _liked_ the nicknames it was because they recognised his voice.

"Well in his letter, he didn't actively mention it. He said 'our sons and daughters'. I think that he knows the girls are his but he's finding it hard to love them like he does Scorp. Even Rigel - Narcissa tells me - is not quite getting the same attention as Scorpius is." Holly said. Harry frowned, he didn't quite understand this. He had heard from Sirius and Remus that their parents had given each of them equal attention. He found it hard to imagine a father not being able to spread his love five ways.

"Does he not understand fatherhood is spreading your love?" Harry asked.

"Says the man with 6 children." Holly smiled, "Draco never had to share his parents, Harry. Even if Petunia and Vernon didn't particularly _like_ you they still had to share their time, when you were little, between you and Dudley. They couldn't focus all their time on their son as they suddenly had another toddler to look after." Harry screwed up his nose at the mention of their Aunt and Uncle.

"True enough," Harry might have continued as he opened his mouth to continue, when suddenly the girls screamed and both scrambled as fast as they could out to their mother and Uncle.

"I really need to work on that." A voice mumbled, Harry stood drawing his wand. Holly pulled her girls close just as a figure appeared in the doorway. Brushing soot off his robes, obviously the floo had scared the girls.

"Draco?" Holly stood up pushing both girls to stand behind her, "what are you doing here?"

"I...uh...I came to see the girls. Potter, honestly lower your wand. I'm not going to hex them!" Draco said, Harry was still weary though he lowered his wand but it did not return to his pocket.

"They don't know you Draco. They barely know their brothers. Narcissa is the only Malfoy they're comfortable enough with to welcome into our home." Holly said.

"Then it's time they got to know me." Draco noticed that Jasmine was watching him curiously, knowing that he had the same hair colour and the same eyes as she and her sister had.

"Mama…" Jasmine looked up at Holly, she tugged on her hair then pointed to Draco. Holly understood what Jasmine was saying she was telling her mother that he had the same hair as her.

"Yes baby, I know." Holly knelt down, "my darlings...you remember I told you all about Daddy?" the girls nodded, "this is Daddy."

"Holly, you can't be serious!" Harry

"Harry, he's their father. They deserve to know him. It is their choice if they go with him. Perhaps a promise to see their brothers and Grandmother might persuade them, Draco. But other than that, they won't go willingly." Holly told him.

Promises made and the girls' things packed up, Holly reluctantly allowed her daughters to go visit their father's house. Jasmine didn't want to go, but Azalea, knowing she would see 'Grandma Cissy', gladly grasped her father's hand. Draco looked a little unsettled by the grip on his hand but Holly calmly told him that since the girls were only small they still needed the protection and stability of a parent. At this moment it was Draco who would provide that while they stayed at Malfoy Manor.

"Be good for Daddy, ok girls?" Holly said, although she hardly expected the girls to understand. They had only just managed to balance when walking, they were not even 3 years old. But they still nodded realising the lift in their mother's voice meant she had asked a question. They understood one word - Daddy. So this man was Daddy. And knowing that Grandma Cissy would be there and 'Pius and 'Gel they knew they would be looked after. So with a big hug from mum and a kiss from Uncle Harry they allowed their father to grip their hands and took them by floo back to Malfoy Manor. Even Draco knew better than to apparate with toddlers.

* * *

"You're bonkers, completely and utterly bonkers. You have just sent _your daughters_ to stay with Draco Malfoy!" Harry stated after they had left.

"And a woman who has become a good friend of mine. Narcissa won't let any harm come to the girls. I'm confident that Scorp and Rigel won't either." Holly said, putting the cups to wash themselves in the sink. Just as she did the doorbell rang. Cursing her muggle neighbours, she ended the incantation and made Harry hide their wands. He moved towards the door as the doorbell rang again, acting as normal as possible, Holly called out to her brother.

"Harry! Can you get that?" So the person on the other side knew they had been heard and that it wouldn't be Holly answering the door.

"It's Mrs Harrison from next door." Harry said stepping back to allow the elderly Muggle woman into the house. Holly came into the lounge drying her hands on a towel.

"Your girls aren't here?" Mrs Harrison asked, she was a lovely woman in her 80's that often popped around to have a coffee and chat with Holly, she always brought sugar-cookies for the girls.

"No, they're with their grandmother today. She sees them on occasion - but today she decided to take them for a while - give me a break. And so I could have some time with my brother." Holly laughed. Mrs Harrison was fond of the girls and knew that Holly had sons as well - but knew that they lived with their father. She knew not why Holly and her husband had divorced, nor why they got married so young. Holly had told her the marriage was to do with an accidental pregnancy of her first child. Her eldest son.

"I'm intruding aren't I? I'm sorry, Dear." Mrs Harrison said reaching out and clasping Holly's hand tightly with a smile.

"That's quite alright. Harry and I have just had a cup-of-tea, do you want one? I can boil the kettle again." Holly said.

"Oh no, that's alright Dear. I don't want to be a bother." Mrs Harrison said.

"Nonsense. It's no trouble." Holly said.

"I won't keep you from having time together. It was nice meeting you Harry." Mrs Harrison said. She'd met Harry only once before so she didn't quite recall him. It was surprising that she didn't remember him - he looked a lot like Holly. But the pair bid Mrs Harrison a goodbye and shared a look after she left.

* * *

Holly sat reading late that night when the snap of apparition surprised her. She gripped her wand and got up slowly making her way down to the lounge room. She stepped around the edge of her lounge room wand at the ready. She stilled when a wand pressed into her back.

"You're dead." A voice said, making her yelp and turn around.

"RON!" She cried, "You scared me! Owl me next time! I am here _by myself, _you wouldn't like it if Susan was by herself and Harry popped in for a visit would you? DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!"

"I'm sorry. Susan said she was worried about you. Harry said the girls are with Malfoy?" Apparently, for Ron old habits die hard. Along with hatred and resentment.

"He's their father, Ronald. And do you honestly think I'd keep them to myself?" Holly asked.

"You don't see the boys much. I doubt that when Narcissa brings them here, Draco knows about it." Ron said. Holly sighed, he was probably right.

"Look if Draco neglects or hurts my girls in any way. Cissy will bring them here. I know she will. She won't let them come to any harm and I doubt Draco would hurt them anyway. I've got more of a chance of her saying Lucius tried to hurt them." Holly said. Ron chewed his lip before nodding agreeing that yes Lucius would be more likely to hurt them than Draco.

"Now go home, Ron. Be with your wife and children. What is it now - how many?" Holly asked.

"Two. With a third on the way." Ron said, "Sep and Ella are very excited to meet their new baby brother or sister. It's just a shame that Dad died last year. Doesn't get to meet him or her."

"What about your mum? How's she? I know she took it really hard." Holly asked, she'd always liked Molly and Arthur's death had been hard on all of them.

"Well, after the funeral - Ginny said she cleaned the house to within an inch of its life. Fred and George tried to make her stop but whenever she stopped she'd start to cry. Keeping busy is Mum's way of coping. If she's not cleaning or cooking then she's crying." Ron said. Holly gave him a sad smile but then sent him home to Susan.

* * *

The envelope had arrived only six days ago but she still hadn't opened it. Not when it was from the Ministry office of Dolores Umbridge. She hoped that if Harry crossed paths with her he gave her hell. She hadn't made their lives very easy. Considering that it was while she was at the school was when they were getting paired off. Holly was Head Girl and Draco had been a prefect, their lives at Hogwarts that year were bad during Defence and then there was their marriage they had to plan - not mention him being part of the 'Inquisitorial Squad'. It had been a disastrous and hateful school year.

So, Holly wouldn't touch the envelope until she thought she could handle the letter inside. She was sure it was a letter telling her that her divorce from Draco was finalized. That she was now Ms Holly Potter and no longer Mrs Holly Malfoy. Hopefully she could move on with her life now and not be dragged down by the looks she got when she said she was a Malfoy.

* * *

**My goodness DV has done so much for me and this fic would not have gotten this far without him.  
Perhaps this is a little rushed but it ties the divorce all up in a nice bow. Sorry for the wait! I know it's been months. I promise the next one will be up soon!**


End file.
